Druga Szansa
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Tuż po Ostatniej Bitwie. A gdyby tak Nagini odwaliła chałturę i nie zabiła Mistrza Eliksirów na śmierć? Maksymalnie kanonicznie, poza jednym pogrzebem mniej. I dość mocno Severusowo.../UKOŃCZONE
1. Chapter 1

**N/A **Tak mnie jakoś Wena dopadła niespodziewanie pewnego dnia nad morzem i oto jej dziecko. Staram się unikać słodzenia i patetycznych tekstów, ale czasem się nie udaje ;) Mam jednak nadzieję, że wybaczycie.

Jak zwykle do bólu kanonicznie (teoretycznie i z założenia przynajmniej), poza jednym szczególikiem, ale takim malutkim ;P Jeden trup w tę, jeden w tamtą nie burzy jeszcze kanonu... ;D

Jeśli chodzi o ciąg dalszy, to mam jeszcze trochę napisane, a co będzie dalej, to nie wiem, bo moja Wena jest stworzeniem wyjątkowo kapryśnym i potrafi znikać na całe tygodnie. Ale mam nadzieję, że zostanie, póki nie ukończę tego fika.

Wszelkie komentarze i konstruktywne opinie mile widziane.

Z dedykacją dla mrocznej88, której Severusa lubię najbardziej :P

Miłej lektury :)

* * *

Po rozmowie z portretem Dumbledore'a Harry wrócił do Wielkiej Sali, choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Ale jakoś nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by zaszyć się samemu w wieży Gryffindoru, podczas gdy wszyscy świętowali na dole.

Swoją drogą, „świętowanie", to trochę przesadzone słowo. Owszem, na początku wybuchła dzika radość, łzy, śmiechy, uściski i tańce, ale po kilkunastu minutach takiej euforii obrońcy Hogwartu zaczęli pomału zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co tak właściwie się stało. Z tego, że brali udział w bitwie na śmierć i życie, i że śmierć dosięgła nie tylko Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców. Stopniowo więc, na zmęczonych twarzach pojawiał się smutek. Weasley'owie skupili się nad ciałem Freda i wpatrywali się w ich syna i brata, jakby próbując spojrzeniami przywrócić go do życia. Ron, po chwili wahania, dołączył do rodziny, za nim podążyła Hermiona, rzucając przepraszające spojrzenie Harry'emu, który tylko kiwnął głową, czując, jak robi mu się niedobrze.

Ponad 40 osób… Większość z nich znał osobiście, a niektóre były mu bardzo bliskie. Pomyślał o Remusie i Tonks, i podążył w kierunku ich ciał na drżących nogach. Osunął się na kolana przy ich głowach i niepewnie wyciągnął rękę, dotykając palcami twarzy ostatniego Huncwota. Policzek, lekko szorstki od zarostu, był już zimny.

Harry poczuł, jak zimno tego martwego ciała przepływa przez jego palce do jego wnętrza i zatrząsł się mimowolnie. Niemal nie poczuł, jak po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy. Pochylił się nad ciałem Remusa i zapłakał.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło do momentu, w którym poczuł, jak czyjeś drobne, ciepłe ręce otaczają go i podnoszą z ziemi. Wiedział, że to Ginny, poznał ją po zapachu i uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Ginny. Teraz mogli już zawsze być razem…

- Chodź, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie, łapiąc go za rękę, kiedy stanął na nogach – Musisz się położyć…

Skinął głową, nie mając już siły, by protestować. Jak przez mgłę zauważył, że Wielka Sala opustoszała niemal zupełnie – większość ludzi musiała rozejść się do domów, spora też część została w zamku, śpiąc na dodatkowych łóżkach w dormitoriach.

- Gdzie twoja rodzina? – zapytał, zwracając twarz w kierunku dziewczyny idącej obok niego, wciąż trzymającej go za rękę. Widział, jak zaciska usta i powstrzymuje łzy, których ślady widniały wyraźnie na jej ubrudzonej twarzy.

- Zabrali Freda do domu… - powiedziała, ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. Harry'emu ścisnęło się serce z bólu, ale nic nie powiedział. Nawet nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć…

Nagle jego wzrok padł na Malfoyów, wciąż siedzących razem w kącie sali, zerkających na niego niepewnie. Przez kilka chwil opanował go gniew, ale momentalnie wyparował, wypchnięty inną myślą.

- Snape! – wymamrotał, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. Ginny przystanęła, zdezorientowana.

- Co z nim? – zapytała niepewnie – Przecież mówiłeś, że on… że on… - nie mogła wydusić z siebie tych słów.

- Nie żyje – kiwnął głową Harry, myśląc o czymś intensywnie – Ale jesteśmy mu winni coś więcej, niż… - przełknął ślinę czując cisnące się mu do oczu łzy. Stanowczo za dużo płakał. Ale to zapewne przez zmęczenie.

- Niż...?

- On też powinien wrócić do domu… - wyszeptał Harry, myśląc o Fredzie, o Tonks i Lupinie, i wszystkich tych, których ciałami zaopiekują się najbliżsi, którzy zostaną pochowani z największymi honorami, a nad ich grobami będzie płakała rodzina i przyjaciele. Zrobiło mu się okropnie smutno, gdy wyobraził sobie sytuację Snape'a. Może z powodu zbyt dużego rozczulenia wywołanego zmęczeniem i nawałem uczuć, a może przez to, co zobaczył w myślodsiewni, a nad czym do tej pory nie miał czasu się głębiej zastanowić, ale zaczął współczuć swojemu zmarłemu nauczycielowi eliksirów, co było dość niezwykłe.

- Harry… - Ginny nie wydawała się szczęśliwa z tego, co powiedział. Chłopak nie był tym zdziwiony.

- Nie, nie rozumiesz wszystkiego, Ginny… - popatrzył na nią łagodnie, biorąc obie jej dłonie w swoje i zwracając się do niej całym ciałem – Snape… To on nas wszystkich ocalił… gdyby nie on, nie pokonałbym Voldemorta, bo to Snape przekazał mi ostatnie informacje od Dumbledore'a dotyczące horkruksów… Ginny… ja byłem ostatnim horkruksem i nigdy bym nie zrobił tego, co zrobić musiałem, by pokonać Riddle'a… - głos Harry'ego był opanowany i stanowczy. Dziewczyna nie rozumiała wszystkiego, ale po chwili wahania, skinęła ostrożnie głową, uśmiechając się słabo.

- Cóż… Jako nasz wybawca masz prawo robić, co ci się podoba… - zaczęła, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej na widok jego pełnej dezaprobaty, skrzywionej miny – Nie krzyw się… jesteś wybawcą…

Otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale położyła na nich palec i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nawet jeśli z pomocą Snape'a czy kogokolwiek innego… tylko ty mogłeś tego dokonać i doskonale o tym wiesz… - mówiła dobitnie, patrząc mu w oczy – Więc nie marudź i nie zaprzeczaj, tylko rób, co uważasz za słuszne.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech i pochylił się, by ją pocałować, gdy przerwało mu znaczące chrząknięcie. Odwrócił się, by spostrzec za sobą Rona i Hermionę. Harry nie mógł określić, czy byli bardziej rozbawieni, czy przybici. Najpewniej jedno i drugie.

- Później będziecie mieli czas na amory – odezwał się Ron z przekąsem – Na razie jednak, skoro mamy iść po Snape'a, to rusz dupsko Harry, bo nie mamy wiele czasu… - spochmurniał nagle – Musimy wrócić do domu…

- Ale… - zaczął Harry.

- Tak, tak. Musisz sam. To twoja misja. Nie możesz nas narażać. Jasne – zagderał Ron, wywołując lekki chichot obu dziewczyn – Postanowiliśmy jednak z Hermioną ci pomóc, jak za starych dobrych czasów… - ironia w jego głosie była niemal namacalna. Hermiona zrobiła znaczącą minę i wymieniła się spojrzeniami z Ginny, która uniosła kąciki ust w uśmieszku.

- Posłuchaj go, Harry – powiedziała, kiwając głową i cmokając go w policzek – ja wrócę do domu… Pomogę mamie, jest totalnie załamana… - posmutniała – I najszybciej jak się da, teleportujcie się do Nory – dodała i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, kierując się do gabinetu McGonagall, w którym lokalnie zdjęto zaporę anty-deportacyjną i otworzono kominek, podłączając go do Sieci Fiuu, by ułatwić ludziom opuszczenie Hogwartu.

Podczas drogi do Hogsmeade nie rozmawiali niemal wcale. Harry wiedział, że będzie musiał im wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć, ale ani on nie miał siły mówić, ani oni słuchać. Szli po prostu razem, jakby wybierali się na sobotni wypad dla odstresowania po lekcjach.

Gdy dotarli do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, Harry zawahał się. Może nie powinien tego robić? Owszem, Snape pomógł mu ogromnie, ale z drugiej strony… Nie sprawiło to, że mniej nienawidził Mistrza Eliksirów. Właściwie to nie był do końca przekonany, co o nim teraz sądzi, po tym, jak dowiedział się o miłości Snape'a do jego matki, o przysiędze, jaką złożył, o tym wszystkim, co robił za jego plecami przez tyle lat. Cóż, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Snape, choć obiecał go bronić, szczerze go nienawidził, jako syna Jamesa, i Harry niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać, że mu się nie dziwi ani trochę. Co więcej, zastanawiał się, czy będąc na jego miejscu, nie zachowywał by się jeszcze gorzej, niż Mistrz Eliksirów wobec niego. Bądź co bądź, Harry był żywym dowodem na to, kogo wybrała Lily i chodzącym wyrzutem sumienia w postaci sieroty pozbawionej rodziców w brutalny sposób i naznaczonej okrutnym piętnem, jakim była przepowiednia i decyzja Voldemorta o wybraniu jego, a nie Neville'a. Harry'emu było teraz dużo łatwiej zrozumieć motywy, jakimi kierował się nauczyciel, ale nie sprawiło to, że lubił go choć odrobinę bardziej, niż przez ostatnie 7 lat. Owszem, przestał obwiniać go o śmierć Dumbledore'a i potrafił dostrzec odwagę, jakiej chyba nikt, poza Snapem nigdy nie okazał, ale nie zmieniało to niczego w jego uczuciach, które przecież nie były oparte na wydarzeniach jedynie ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Nie da się ukryć, że Snape zniechęcił go do siebie od pierwszego dnia szkoły, ale późniejsze lata wcale nie były lepsze. Harry nie wątpił, że gdyby nie przysięga, jaką Severus złożył Dumbledore'owi, posępny profesor nie omieszkałby pozwolić, by Quirrell załatwił go już w pierwszej klasie. Nie mówiąc o tym, że pewnie by mu jeszcze pomógł, a potem pogratulował.

Wszystko to jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że Snape, choć podły z charakteru i zachowania, do samego końca pozostał wierny Dumbledore'owi – a co za tym idzie – także Harry'emu, który nie umiał zapomnieć oburzenia, jakie brzmiało w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy ten dowiedział się od Dyrektora, że Potter jest ostatnim horkruksem i musi umrzeć. Może było to ironiczne i zupełnie w stylu Snape'a, ale jednak Snape wypadł w tej rozmowie dużo korzystniej, niż starszy czarodziej.

Harry umiał docenić wierność, zwłaszcza, że to właśnie jej brak w osobie zdrajcy Glizdogona przyczynił się bezpośrednio do śmierci jego rodziców i wszystkich późniejszych wydarzeń. Wierność, zwłaszcza taka, jaką okazał Snape, była na wagę złota. I ocaliła ich wszystkich. A to Wybraniec stawiał ponad lata wzajemnych animozji.

- Harry? – pytający głos Hermiony dotarł do niego jakby zza ściany. Spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie – Wchodzimy?

Kiwnął głową, wziął oddech i wszedł do środka. Za nim podążyła Hermiona, ostatni Ron, któremu najtrudniej było znaleźć jakikolwiek powód, dla którego nie miałby pozwolić, by trup Snape'a zgnił w tej ruderze, zjedzony przez szczury.

Dotarł do pokoju, w którym leżało ciało ich nauczyciela i zamarł w pół kroku. Snape'a nie było. Idąca za nim Hermiona wydała zduszony okrzyk, gdy spostrzegła to samo. W miejscu, w którym ostatnio widzieli Severusa Snape'a widniała tylko olbrzymia plama krwi, od której odchodziła krwawa smuga, jakby ktoś ciągnął ciało po ziemi. Albo… Jakby ktoś się czołgał…

- Harry… - zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona – Czy on… Ktoś go zabrał?

- Nie – dobiegł ich głos Rona, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem. Odwrócili się w jego stronę i podążyli wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.

Hermiona jęknęła cicho, a Harry poczuł, że nogi się pod nim uginają. Pod ścianą, zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej, leżał Snape. Za nim widniał krwawy ślad jego wędrówki. Cały był we krwi, a jego zadbane dłonie z długimi palcami zaciskały się kurczowo na krawędzi brudnej wykładziny.

- Mój Boże… Harry… On… - Hermiona cała się trzęsła – Harry, on…

Harry, jak w transie, podszedł do nieruchomego ciała i pochylił się nad nim, nasłuchując oddechu.

- Hermiona… Hermiona, chodź tu… - wymamrotał – On chyba oddycha…

Dziewczyna ukucnęła obok niego i położyła dłoń na klatce piersiowej Snape'a, nad sercem. Potem przytknęła w to miejsce ucho, nie zwracając uwagi na oburzone fuknięcie Rona, który nie ruszył się z miejsca, z ponurą miną przyglądając się scenie. Hermiona tymczasem wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni i zaczęła mamrotać nad nieprzytomnym mężczyzną jakieś nieznane im zaklęcia. Oddech Snape'a stał się jakby wyraźniejszy.

- Musimy go zabrać do świętego Munga – skończyła czarować i popatrzyła na Harry'ego, unikając spojrzenia Rona – Stracił bardzo dużo krwi, ale może uda się go uratować.

Harry pobladł. Jeśli Snape przeżyje… Cóż… znów będzie musiał stanąć oko w oko z Mistrzem Eliksirów. I to w inny sposób, niż do tej pory.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A **Dzięki czytającym i komentującym :) Jest mi miło niezmiernie, kiedy uzyskuję pozytywny odzew czytelników ;)

Ten rozdział tak trochę bardziej refleksyjnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszedł kiczowato.

I naprawdę tak uważam, jak napisałam - tzn. tak sobie wyobrażam Harry'ego po Ostatniej Bitwie. Jakoś nie pasowały mi nigdy fiki, w których się załamuje i nie wie co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zawsze chciał mieć normalne życie i zawsze to ono w nim zwyciężało - czy to po stracie Syriusza, czy Dumbledore'a.

I wydaje mi się, że Harry był dobrym człowiekiem sensu stricte, a nie tylko bohaterskim dzieciakiem i że bardzo dorósł w ciągu ostatniego roku - dlatego tak, a nie inaczej, postępuje on w moim fiku. Skoro ja, wielka anty-fanka Snape'a potrafiłam po 7 części stwierdzić, że był to kawał drania, ale strasznie go szkoda, bo miał parszywe życie i jest mi go żal, to i Harry mógł na to wpaść ;)

Miłej lektury:)

* * *

Dwa tygodnie po Ostatniej Bitwie były najdziwniejszym okresem w życiu Harry'ego. Radość z pokonania Voldemorta, która rozprzestrzeniła się na cały kraj, mieszała się z bólem i łzami po stracie tak wielu wspaniałych ludzi. Na pogrzebie Freda Harry płakał tak, że nie sądził, że tak w ogóle można płakać. Kiedy żegnali Remusa i Tonks, trzymał na rękach swojego chrześniaka, Teddy'ego, ich osieroconego syna i tylko łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Pozostałe pogrzeby zniósł nieco lepiej, ale na każdym czuł ogromny żal. I za każdym razem zastanawiał się, czy nie mógł zrobić czegoś, by ocalić daną osobę.

Ciała śmierciożerców i samego Voldemorta spalono, w towarzystwie Ministra Magii i wielu wysokich urzędników Ministerstwa. Przybyło także wielu zwykłych czarodziejów, by w posępnym milczeniu upewnić się, że doczesne szczątki znienawidzonego czarnoksiężnika i jego popleczników zostaną zniszczone. Złowrogi pomruk satysfakcji wydobył się z widzów, gdy ciała spowite w czarne całuny zniknęły w płomieniach. Ten jeden pogrzeb przyniósł Harry'emu nie tyle radość, co ponure zadowolenie.

Poza tym działo się mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Harry udzielił niezliczonych wywiadów, złożył zeznania w Ministerstwie, zdradził Hermionie i Ronowi to, co zobaczył i czego dowiedział się ze wspomnień Snape'a, opowiedział ze szczegółami całą historię Weasleyom oraz wszystkim, którzy chcieli ją znać, pomagał Zakonowi w porządkowaniu i odbudowywaniu Hogwartu, wybrał się nawet na kilka polowań na zbiegłych śmierciożerców. Przy tym wszystkim znajdował codziennie choć kilkanaście minut, by wpaść do św. Munga i zapytać o zdrowie tych, którzy zostali ranni w bitwie. Wszyscy szybko wracali do zdrowia, w dobrych nastrojach, podbudowani zwycięstwem i czekającymi ich zaszczytami płynącymi z ich bohaterskiej postawy.

Jeden tylko Severus Snape nie odzyskiwał przytomności i Harry z coraz większym niepokojem pytał uzdrowicieli, czy może im jakoś pomóc w uratowaniu Mistrza Eliksirów. Nikt jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy po takiej utracie krwi, wyczerpaniu organizmu i wpływie jadu Nagini, jest jeszcze dla niego szansa.

Pytał wszystkich znajomych, czy nie znają jakiegoś sposobu, ale mało kto chciał mu coś powiedzieć, kiedy się dowiedział, komu chce pomóc Wybraniec. Jakoś nikt nie kwapił się, by tak od razu wybaczyć Severusowi, choć Harry powtarzał za każdym razem wszystkie zasługi Snape'a. Taka postawa wcale Harry'ego nie dziwiła, biorąc pod uwagę, że przez ostatni rok on sam nie mówił o niczym innym, jak o chęci zemsty na mordercy Dumbledore'a.

Tak więc Chłopiec-Który-Zwyciężył był nieco osamotniony w poszukiwaniu ratunku dla Mistrza Eliksirów. Nawet Ron odmówił mu pomocy, choć akurat po Ronie tego się właśnie spodziewał. Najmłodszemu z braci Weasley'ów zawsze trudno przychodziło wybaczanie, a jego nienawiść do Snape'a była wyjątkowo silna – silniejsza może nawet niż uczucie Harry'ego. Hermiona, w tajemnicy przed swoim chłopakiem, od czasu do czasu poświęcała trochę czasu, by pogrzebać w książkach, ale niczego do tej pory nie znalazła. Harry nie ustawał jednak w tych próbach, postawiwszy sobie za cel uratowanie tłustowłosego byłego śmieciożercy od śmierci, by ocalić choć jedną osobę.

Hermiona, szybko zorientowawszy się w motywach swojego przyjaciela, powiedziała mu jasno i dobitnie, że ocalił cały czarodziejski świat, setki ludzi, którzy zginęliby z rąk Voldemorta lub jego sług, i że nie jest jego winą śmierć kogokolwiek. Harry wysłuchał jej tyrady, pokiwał gorliwie głową i obiecał się nie zadręczać, ale po jej wyjściu z pokoju, znów zatopił się w ponurych myślach o Fredzie, Lupinie, Tonks i wszystkich pozostałych. Jakoś nie mógł pozbyć się natrętnej, gorzkiej myśli, że to wszystko jego wina.

W takich chwilach teleportował się do św. Munga i siadał na drewnianym, prostym krześle przy łóżku Snape'a, patrząc na jego bladą twarz i blizny na szyi, które pozostały po ugryzieniach Nagini.

Godziny spędzone w ten sposób poświęcał na rozmyślania. O przyszłości, o tym, co musiał i chciał zrobić w dalszym życiu. Nie, nie załamał się, nie stracił sensu życia, nie miał problemów z przystosowaniem się do nowej sytuacji. Właściwie to dopiero teraz czuł, że może oddychać pełną piersią, że może planować swoją przyszłość, nie martwiąc się żadnymi przepowiedniami i czyhającą na niego śmiercią. Co więcej – był szczęśliwy, bo był z Ginny, a jej rodzina, choć zawsze traktowała go jak pełnoprawnego jej członka, teraz prześcigała się w okazywaniu mu pełnej akceptacji i miłości. Pani Weasley karmiła go najlepiej jak umiała, pan Weasley traktował jak syna, zapraszając na wieczorne pogawędki przy Ognistej i wszystko zapowiadało się wspaniale, choć w Norze ciągle czuć było smutek po stracie Freda. Świat jednak szedł naprzód i Harry szybko zrozumiał, że płakanie nad grobami nie przynosi ani ukojenia, ani niczego już nie zmieni. Pamiętać – tak, zawsze, ale nie rozpaczać, tylko żyć tak, by chcieli tego zmarli.

Dlatego też Harry żył. Odwiedzał Teddy'ego, zasypując go prezentami, gdyż widział w chłopcu siebie – tyle, że jego dzieciństwo, choć również sieroce, nie było takie, jak małego Lupina. Jego nikt nie kochał tak, jak Teddy'ego kochała Andromeda, nikt go tak nie doglądał, a jego ojciec chrzestny spędził całe dzieciństwo swego chrześniaka w więzieniu. I choć Harry nie miał żalu do Syriusza o to, że nie zaopiekował się nim po śmierci Jamesa i Lily, to sam chciał być takim ojcem chrzestnym, o jakim marzył.

A Snape? Snape powinien dostać jeszcze jedną szansę. Tak przynajmniej sądził Harry, choć czasem dopadały go wątpliwości. On może i potrafił jako-tako wybaczyć Snape'owi, ale co z ludźmi takimi jak Ron? Czy będą w stanie na nowo zaufać najlepszemu szpiegowi, jakiego widział czarodziejski świat? Tego już Harry nie był taki pewny…

Dużo myślał też nad swoimi własnymi uczuciami do byłego nauczyciela. Patrząc na niego w takim stanie, półżywego, mając w pamięci wspomnienie atakującej Nagini, przerażenie na jego twarzy i moment, w którym był przekonany, że profesor umarł, patrząc mu w oczy, nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie już tej niechęci, jaką zawsze do niego żywił.

Nawet zaczął inaczej podchodzić do relacji Snape'a z Lily. Cóż, przyznać trzeba było, że James z tych wszystkich wspomnień, jakie poznał Harry do tej pory, nie był człowiekiem, którego chłopak chciał mieć za ojca. I choć wiedział, że jego rodziciel rzeczywiście dorósł w późniejszych latach, to początki jego znajomości z Lily Evans nie były specjalnie obiecujące. W przeciwieństwie do relacji Lily z Severusem.

Harry pożyczył od McGonagall myślodsiewnię Dumbledore'a i kilkakrotnie przejrzał wspomnienia, jakie przekazał mu Snape, koncentrując się na tych związanych z nim i Lily. Z biegiem czasu zaczął szczerze współczuć Severusowi, zwłaszcza gdy przypomniał sobie szczątki wspomnień, jakie zobaczył w jego umyśle podczas ich lekcji legilimencji i to, co wyszło na jaw przy okazji poznania tożsamości Księcia Półkrwi. Wyglądało, że Snape miał równie podłe dzieciństwo, co Harry, a może nawet i gorsze, bo zniszczone nie przez przybraną rodzinę, a własnego ojca i matkę.

Wszystkie te myśli towarzyszyły Harry'emu podczas czuwania przy nieprzytomnym nauczycielu i chłopak coraz mocniej pragnął, by znów usłyszeć złośliwy głos Mistrza Eliksirów, nawet jeśli miała być to jakaś obelga. Biorąc pod uwagę poziom stresu, w jakim żył od lat, zachowywał się i tak całkiem nieźle, w ocenie Harry'ego, który pewnego wieczoru zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak musiało być ciężko temu człowiekowi w czerni. I aż wzdrygnął się na myśl o ostatnim roku szkolnym, i o tym, co musiał znosić ktoś tak wierny Dumbledore'owi, że gotowy go zabić z jego rozkazu.

Nad tym też się zastanawiał. Co by zrobił, gdyby to jego Dumbledore poprosił o coś takiego, gdyby zażądał, by Harry go z zimną krwią zabił. I wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, nawet jeśli było to konieczne. Tym bardziej urósł Snape w jego oczach i tym większy żal miał Harry do Albusa Dumbledore'a – choć na tego ostatniego też nie umiał się już gniewać, nie po tym, czego się dowiedział, nie po ich rozmowie „po drugiej stronie", nie po łzach na twarzy dyrektora Hogwartu. Obydwaj nie mieli łatwego życia i Harry przyznał w duchu, że jego własne problemy, nawet jeśli większe, niż każdego innego nastolatka – czy czarodzieja, czy mugola – były niczym w porównaniu do ich problemów. Co więcej – problemy Harry'ego skończyły się kilkanaście dni temu, odtąd miał wieść zwyczajne życie zwyczajnego czarodzieja i jego kłopoty miały być przyziemnymi błahostkami w stylu wyboru koloru ścian w domu, czy imion dla dzieci. Szansy na takie życie nie dostał ani Albus Dumbledore, ani Severus Snape.

Choć ten ostatni może jeszcze nie był stracony…


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A** Staram się, naprawdę się staram nie być kiczowata w tym wszystkim, ciężko jednak uniknąć zupełnie takiego patosu i telenowelowych skojarzeń w fiku, który zakłada totalną przemianę bohaterów z wrogów, na... no, raczej jednak nie przyjaciół, ale to zobaczymy. Mimo wszystko nie wydaje mi się, żeby Snape kiedykolwiek potrafił zaprzyjaźnić się z Harrym...

* * *

Kończył się 20 dzień po Bitwie o Hogwart, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Harry zerknął na twarz Snape'a, wciąż tak samo bladą i nieruchomą, i westchnął, zbierając się do wyjścia. Był zaproszony na kolację u Weasley'ów i nie chciał, by musieli na niego czekać, zwłaszcza, że Ron wciąż z niechęcią odnosił się do zachowania Harry'ego wobec ich nauczyciela. Wstał i już miał wyjść z pokoju, gdy dostrzegł niewielki ruch dłoni spoczywającej na białej pościeli. Zatrzymał się wpół kroku, wpatrując się w czarnowłosego mężczyznę, pragnąc przekonać się, czy aby przypadkiem nic mu się nie przewidziało. Ale nie, ręka ponownie drgnęła, a powieki zaczęły się podnosić. Harry zamarł, zapominając nawet o oddechu, patrząc po prostu, jak budzi się jego najmniej lubiany nauczyciel.

Z trudem otworzył sklejone powieki i przez chwilę przyzwyczajał się do blasku światła. Zamrugał kilka razy, widząc nad sobą biały sufit. Skupił myśli, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest. Wrzeszcząca Chata. Voldemort. Nagini. Oblał go zimny pot przerażenia, chciał uciekać, ale nie dał rady ruszyć nawet ręką, by pomacać szyję, na której spodziewał się znaleźć krwawiące rany. Jęknął słabo, by nagle zobaczyć nad sobą zielone oczy.

- Lily… - poruszył wargami, niemal bezgłośnie. Musiał być w niebie, czy gdziekolwiek tam, gdzie spotyka się tych, co już odeszli.

- Panie profesorze… - dotarł do niego głos zupełnie nie pasujący do jego kochanej Lily. Głos, którego szczerze niecierpiał. Wyglądało na to, że to nie niebo, ale jego prywatne piekło, z Potterem w roli głównej – Panie profesorze… - głos nie dawał za wygraną – To ja, Harry Potter…

_Wiem_, pomyślał Severus, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Świetnie, naprawdę idealnie. Z jednego piekła na ziemi, przeniósł się w kolejne, gdzie zamiast czerwonookiego psychopaty będzie prześladował go durny Gryfon z oczami Lily. Świetnie.

- Proszę się nie bać, jest pan bezpieczny… - głos nie dawał za wygraną, a oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w niego z góry. Spojrzał w nie, a potem na pochylającą się nad nim twarz. Durny Potter jak żywy, wykapany tatuś – Voldemort nie żyje…

- Co? – wychrypiał nagle, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze. W jednej chwili ulotniła się z niego leniwa myśl o przebywaniu w zaświatach. Jakieś ręce, zapewne Pottera, złapały go za ramiona i przytrzymały w pozycji leżącej.

- Voldemort nie żyje, zginął podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, 20 dni temu. Był pan w śpiączce po ataku Nagini, ale już wszystko jest dobrze, jest pan bezpieczny… Zwyciężyliśmy, panie profesorze, nie ma już Voldemorta, nie ma śmierciożerców… - mówił głos, nieco chaotycznie, ale z coraz większą radością. Wciąż czuł dłonie Pottera na ramionach. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie i przymknął oczy. Potter potrząsnął go lekko – Proszę nie spać, panie profesorze – głos był lekko zaniepokojony – Jest pan bezpieczny… Wolny…

Wolny… Severus nie pamiętał już tego słowa. Nigdy nie był wolny. Najpierw ojciec i jego despotyczna władza nad żoną i synem, potem Potter senior i jego przeklęta banda, potem Voldemort, a wreszcie Dumbledore. Wolność była dla niego czymś abstrakcyjnym, a ten głupi dzieciak chyba myślał, że go tą myślą ucieszy.

Co on miał zrobić z tą wolnością?

Nagle przed oczami stanęły mu ostatnie wydarzenia. Atak na Hogwart. Trupy wszędzie. Walka. Merlinie, przecież to była prawdziwa bitwa… A on stał w niej przy boku Voldemorta. Zakon rozszarpie go żywcem, jak dorwie go w swoje ręce – za zabicie Albusa, za ostatni rok…

- Panie profesorze…? – chłopak nie dawał za wygraną. Severus niechętnie otworzył oczy.

- Czego ty chcesz Potter? – wychrypiał z trudem, krzywiąc się z bólu – Wysłać mnie do Azkabanu czy od razu zabić?

- Panie profesorze… - Harry cofnął się o krok, zabierając ręce z jego ramion i patrząc na niego dziwnie. O co chodziło temu Niech-Go-Diabli-Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył?

- Czego? – warknął Snape, odzyskując powoli władzę nad aparatem mowy. Wciąż jednak nie dał rady się podnieść.

- Nie zostanie pan zesłany do Azkabanu… - Snape wbił w niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie – Nikt nie czyha na pańskie życie… Jest pan w świętym Mungu, 20 dni leżał pan nieprzytomny. Zwyciężyliśmy, Voldemort nie żyje, zniszczyliśmy wszystkie części jego duszy, również tę we mnie… - Harry znów zbliżył się do łóżka i bezczelnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu – Naprawdę to koniec tego koszmaru… Nic panu nie grozi… Jest pan wolny, nareszcie wolny…

Snape pomału zaczął rozumieć, co ten dzieciak do niego mówił. Zaczęło to do niego docierać. Jeśli to nie był jakiś idiotyczny żart – a nie był, bo gdyby Voldemort rzeczywiście nie gryzł gleby, to Potter nie zabawiałby się przy jego łóżku w dobrą pielęgniarkę – to oznaczało, że… Nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, co to właściwie oznaczało, bo w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę tego, że przeżyje. Co prawda spodziewał się, że zostanie zabity z rąk jakiegoś pragnącego zemsty członka Zakonu Feniksa, może nawet przez samego Pottera albo kogoś z jego świty, a tymczasem… Wyglądało na to, że dostał szansę na nowe życie. Szansę, której wcale nie chciał i z którą nie wiedział, co zrobić.

- Wyjdź – zamknął oczy i warknął do wpatrującego się w niego chłopaka – Zostaw mnie samego.

Usłyszał, jak Potter opuszcza pomieszczenie i cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A** Lubię Rona, naprawdę lubię, ale jednak wiem, że bywa czasem totalnym głupkiem i nieczułym draniem. Ale ma dobre serce i jak się go trzaśnie w łeb, to zaskakuje ;)

* * *

Harry siedział przy stole kuchennym w Norze, nerwowo ściskając kubek herbaty. Hermiona patrzyła na niego z troską. Ron, po drugiej stronie stołu, łypał spode łba. Cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu była z gatunku tych raczej niezręcznych.

Wczoraj wieczorem Harry wrócił ze szpitala z wieścią, że Snape odzyskał przytomność. Molly i Artur ucieszyli się szczerze, podobnie jak Hermiona, natomiast młodzi Weasley'owie, popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Ron prychnął, najwyraźniej zły. Ginny starała się cieszyć, ale trochę niepokoiła ją zbyt negatywna reakcja Rona i niepewność w głosie Harry'ego.

- Co z nim? – zapytała, kiedy jej chłopak zajął miejsce przy stole i podziękował Molly Weasley za talerz pasztecików, który przed nim postawiła.

- Właśnie nie wiem… - Harry popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę z wyrazem zagubienia na twarzy.

- Rozmawialiście? – do rozmowy włączyła się Hermiona. Wszyscy słuchali z zaciekawieniem, nawet Ron, choć dziobał wściekle widelcem pasztecik leżący na jego talerzu.

- Tak… jakby… - Harry westchnął – On… na początku nie wiedział gdzie jest, chyba myślał… Wziął mnie za moją mamę…

Ron zaśmiał się kpiąco. Matka zgromiła go wzrokiem, więc ucichł, wzruszając ramionami.

- Kiedy powiedziałem mu, że jest w św. Mungu i że Voldemort nie żyje, zapytał, czy mam zamiar go wysłać go do Azkabanu, albo zabić… A kiedy powiedziałem, że nic takiego mu nie grozi i jest bezpieczny… i wolny… kazał mi wyjść – zakończył Harry, patrząc na twarze zebranych.

- Cóż… - zaczął pan Weasley – Nie ma co się dziwić, że jest nieco rozkojarzony. I na pewno oszołomiony śmiercią Voldemorta i tym, co się stało kiedy był nieprzytomny…

- Na pewno jest w głębokim szoku pourazowym – dodała Hermiona – Przydałby mu się psycholog…

- Psycho-co? – wypalił Ron, podobnie jak reszta rodziny nie mający pojęcia o czym mówi Hermiona, która uśmiechnęła się lekko, wymieniając spojrzenia z Harrym.

- Psycholog to mugolski uzdrowiciel od… psychiki – wyjaśnił chłopak – Taki terapeuta, ktoś, z kim można pogadać…

- A możesz powiedzieć o nich coś więcej? – zainteresował się momentalnie pan Weasley – Czy ci psycho… psychologowie? – zawahał się, Harry skinął mu głową – czy oni używają mikserów?

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać, po chwili zmagań ze sobą dołączył do niej Harry. Artur zerkał na nich niepewnie.

- Nie, z pewnością psychologowie nie korzystają z mikserów, przynajmniej w terapii… - wydusił z siebie Harry, ledwo opanowując chichot – Mogę któregoś dnia panu opowiedzieć zarówno o nich, jak o mikserach – dodał, czym wyraźnie uradował swego przyszłego teścia.

- A wracając do Snape'a… - wtrąciła Ginny – Myślisz, Harry, że wróci do pracy w Hogwarcie?

Chłopak westchnął. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym do tej pory.

- Nie sądzę… - powiedział, po chwili namysłu – On chyba naprawdę nie lubi uczyć… A teraz, kiedy już nie musi niczego udawać, nikogo szpiegować i przed nikim niczego grać, to pewnie będzie robił coś, na co ma ochotę…

- Mordował ludzi… - burknął Ron.

- Ron! – wykrzyknęli równocześnie państwo Weasley'owie, Hermiona i Ginny. Nawet George, Percy, Bill i Charlie popatrzyli na niego zniesmaczeni.

- Przesadzasz, Ron… - odezwał się Harry – Przyczepiłeś się do niego, jakbyś nie wiedział, ile dla nas zrobił. Jesteś czasem tak beznadziejnie zatwardziały w swych, mylnych na dodatek, sądach, że aż boli…

- To wy nie widzicie, że rozczulacie się nad mordercą… - najmłodszy z braci zerwał się z miejsca i popatrzył dzikim wzrokiem po wszystkich wokoło – To Snape! Snape! On zabił Dumbledore'a!

- Ronaldzie Weasley! – wykrzyknęła pani Weasley, wstając zza stołu. Jej syn skulił się odruchowo – Jesteś najbardziej nieczułym draniem, jakiego znam! Nie wiem, jaki błąd popełniliśmy przy twoim wychowaniu, ale bardzo tego błędu żałuję, skoro jesteś tak okrutnie niesprawiedliwy wobec człowieka, któremu zawdzięczasz życie.

Ron najpierw pobladł, potem poczerwieniał na twarzy, aż w końcu przysiadł na swoim krześle, spuszczając głowę.

- Ja po prostu… on… on przecież… Voldemort… Dumbledore… morderca… - mamrotał bezładnie, wciąż wpatrując się w stół.

- Snape nie jest święty – odezwał się cicho, jakby z namysłem, Artur – Jest człowiekiem oschłym, niesympatycznym i sprawiającym wrażenie nieczułego. Nie wątpię, że zalazł ci za skórę, Ron. Wam wszystkim, nam także czasem… Ale trzeba go zrozumieć… Popełnił w życiu wielki błąd, przystępując do śmierciożerców, ale wystarczająco go odpokutował przez te lata… Wydaje mi się, że Harry wystarczająco dobrze opisał nam to, co zrobił Severus, także to, dlaczego zabił Dumbledore'a… To jest trudne i smutne, ale najbardziej skrzywdziło to samego Severusa, który musiał podnieść rękę na swojego mistrza, który był dla niego jak ojciec… Ron, możesz nie wiedzieć, bo nie znałeś ich wzajemnych relacji tak, jak ja, czy mama, ale oni byli naprawdę blisko, mimo specyficznego zachowania Dumbledore'a wobec Snape'a… Już nie mówiąc o pozostałych koszmarach, jakie przeżył Snape przez te lata. Musisz okazać trochę współczucia, Ron… - zamilkł na chwilę – A poza tym… Ja z mamą też zabijaliśmy podczas tej wojny… też jesteśmy mordercami… - dodał, zaciskając usta.

Ron wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz.

- Ale… ale… to nie to samo… wy… musieliście… to była walka, a oni byli śmierciożercami… - próbował się wybronić, ale zaczynał pomału rozumieć, jak bardzo się pomylił – Merlinie… - jęknął po chwili milczenia, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona wstała i podeszła do niego od tyłu, obejmując go ramionami.

- To była wojna, Ron… - powiedziała – Snape walczył w niej po naszej stronie i robił rzeczy trudniejsze, niż my. Musiał zabić przyjaciela, nie mógł pomagać Zakonowi podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, patrząc jak giną z rąk śmierciożerców ludzie stojący po jego stronie… To dupek i też go nie lubię, bo zawsze był chamski wobec nas, zwykle bez powodu, ale… ale to też człowiek, nasz sprzymierzeniec i ktoś, komu wiele zawdzięczamy…

- Komu zawdzięczamy wszystko – dodał dziwnym głosem Harry, przyciągając spojrzenia zebranych. Po chwili milczenia wstał, podziękował pani Weasley za kolację, choć nie zjadł ani trochę i wyszedł na podwórko. 

Rano wszyscy byli w nieciekawych nastrojach, jakby miało się stać coś niedobrego. Artur i starsi synowie poszli do pracy, Molly krzątała się w kuchni, George, jak co dzień, zamknął się w pokoju i coś pisał, a Harry siedział przy stole, próbując zebrać myśli.

Chciał… Nie, właściwie to nie chciał rozmawiać ze Snapem. Nie wiedział o czym miałby z nim rozmawiać. Teraz, kiedy było pewne, że Mistrz Eliksirów wydobrzeje, stracił cel, jakim było ocalenie go od śmierci. Pojawiło się za to pytanie: co dalej? Tego już Harry nie wiedział, z jednej strony pragnąc pomóc swojemu nauczycielowi, z drugiej – marząc, by nigdy więcej nie musieć oglądać jego twarzy, tłustych włosów i wielkiego nochala. Zwłaszcza, że… Cóż, nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z tym wszystkim, czego dowiedział się o jego przeszłości i relacjach z Lily, i z tym, co myślał o swoim znienawidzonym profesorze. Daleki był do przyznania się przed samym zainteresowanym do swoich uczuć, bo ledwo udało mu się do nich przyznać przed samym sobą. W końcu, jak poprzedniego wieczoru zauważył Ron, Snape to Snape…

- Harry… - odezwała się Hermiona. Podniósł wzrok – Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać… Zobaczyć, jak on sobie z tym wszystkim radzi… Jeszcze przyjdą mu do głowy jakieś głupie myśli…

Harry potrząsnął głową. Po chwili wstał.

- Zajrzę do niego… - oznajmił – I tak miałem wpaść do Munga, zobaczyć co z resztą…

Kiwnął im głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł, deportując się spod domu.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A **Przepraszam, że tak długo mi zeszło z tą częścią, ale problemy z netem, sporo pracy (wciąż nad morzem) i ogólne zamieszanie (jak np. zgubienie pendrive'a...) jakoś tak złożyły się na wszystko.

Dziękuję po raz kolejny wszystkim czytającym i - wyjątkowo serdecznie - wszystkim komentującym. To miło, gdy ktoś docenia naszą pracę :)

A jeśli chodzi o tę część, to mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i nie dopatrzycie się jakiś drastycznych błędów natury psychologiczno-psychiatrycznej. Takie zachowanie Snape'a i Harry'ego wydało mi się... prawdopodobne. Ale nie wiem, co z tego wynikło ;P

* * *

Wszedł do sali Snape'a i niepewnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przywitało go oburzone prychnięcie.

- Nie nauczyli cię pukać, Potter?

Uśmiechnął się. Choć marnie wyglądający, blady, chudy i opatulony pościelą po samą szyję, Mistrz Eliksirów był sobą. Wredny, uszczypliwy i chamski. Severus Snape we własnej osobie.

- Z czego się cieszysz? – kolejne warknięcie.

- Że wraca pan do formy – odparł Harry, podchodząc do krzesła, które zwykle zajmował. Usiadł. Snape przyglądał mu się z niezbyt zachęcającą miną, w której dostrzec można było jednak zaciekawienie i zdziwienie.

- Po co przyszedłeś? Nie starczy ci, że przeżyję? – ton jego głosu nie złagodniał ani trochę.

- Chciałem zapytać, jak się pan czuje… - odparł Harry – I porozmawiać…

- Nie mamy o czym.

- Czyżby?

- Potter… - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby – Ja nie prosiłem, by mnie ratowano…

- Uhum. Wiem. Nie o to mi chodzi – chłopak zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować agresywnym zachowaniem swojego profesora. Wręcz przeciwnie, z każdym jego jadowitym zdaniem, pogodniał coraz bardziej, co jeszcze mocniej denerwowało Severusa.

- A więc o co?

- Jak się pan czuje?

- Świetnie. Możesz już zejść mi z oczu – odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w sufit.

- Nie mogę. A pan nie jest szczery…

Snape zacisnął pięści i zgrzytnął zębami, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

- Panie profesorze… Rozumiem, że pańskie uczucia co do mnie się nie zmieniły, ale nie o to mi chodzi… Chciałem powiedzieć, że jak tylko pan wydobrzeje na tyle, by wyjść ze szpitala, będzie pan musiał złożyć zeznania w Ministerstwie, jak my wszyscy. Ja swoje już złożyłem i opowiedziałem ze szczegółami o pańskiej roli w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Śledztwo w sprawie śmierci profesora Dumbledore'a, co prawda, nie zostało umorzone, ale to tylko kwestia złożenia przez pana zeznań… Proszę po prostu powiedzieć jak było i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Snape zaśmiał się gorzko, wciąż patrząc w sufit.

- Profesorze…?

- Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek miało być dobrze, Potter…

- Dlaczego?

- Jesteś durniem, jak zwykle.

- Zatem nic się nie zmieniło, więc może mi pan odpowiedzieć na pytanie – odparował Harry. Snape milczał – Dlaczego nie sądzi pan, że może być dobrze? – powtórzył pytanie.

- Odwal się, Potter…

- Wyjątkowo inteligentna odpowiedź – zauważył chłopak, z ironią w głowie – A to rzekomo ja jestem durniem…

- Nie pozwalaj sobie, nie zapominaj kim jestem… - Snape pobladł jeszcze bardziej, ale nie spojrzał na niego.

- No właśnie… Kim pan jest?

Chwila milczenia.

- Nikim.

Harry westchnął.

- Tego się obawiałem…

- Czego, Potter?

- Takiej postawy.

- Jakiej?

- I kto udaje głupszego, niż jest?

- Za chwilę przekroczysz granicę… - wycedził przez zęby.

- I co wtedy? – Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Snape przez chwilę poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, by po chwili westchnąć.

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Potter? Zadręczyć mnie na śmierć? To ma być moja kara? – w jego głosie brzmiała rezygnacja, której Harry nigdy nie słyszał.

- Nie chcę pana zadręczyć… - Harry mówił łagodnie, jak do dziecka niemal – Wręcz przeciwnie… Chciałem… chciałem zapytać, czy ma pan dokąd pójść po wyjściu ze szpitala…

Snape popatrzył na niego z tak bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem, że Harry aż się uśmiechnął. Cóż, pomysł wydawał się nawet samemu Harry'emu idiotyczny, ale wpadł na niego w drodze do sali nauczyciela i postanowił zaryzykować. Terapia szokowa.

- Mam dom… - warknął Severus, znów odwracając wzrok.

- Wiem. Ale czy chce pan tam wrócić…

Snape milczał, zaciskając zęby. Harry uznał to za odpowiedź przeczącą.

- Dom przy Grimmauld Place stoi pusty… - odezwał się po chwili – Wiem, że to dom Syriusza i pewnie niezbyt dobrze się panu kojarzy, ale to także – a właściwie głównie – rezydencja prawdziwych Ślizgonów… Ja mieszkam w Norze, więc byłby pan zupełnie sam…

- Dlaczego to robisz? – Snape uniósł się lekko na poduszce i spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Bo chcę pomóc.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo pan potrzebuje pomocy, trochę ciepła i troski…

Snape zaśmiał się gorzko. Potem spojrzał na chłopaka pogardliwie.

- Daruj sobie, co? Będziesz zgrywał wielkiego, dobrego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-Po-Raz-Kolejny, i pomaga wszystkim wokoło? Mało ci sławy, jeszcze chcesz sobie przypiąć łatkę miłosiernego zbawcę morderców?

- Ma pan cudowną zdolność do przeinaczania wszystkiego na swoją modłę – skrzywił się Harry – Nie potrzebuję żadnych łatek i nie pomagam nikomu dla poklasku. A już na pewno nie pomagam panu dla niczyjego zadowolenia, bo… - urwał. Nie chciał dobrnąć do tego momentu. Snape popatrzył na niego z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

- Bo nikt nie jest zadowolony, że mi pomagasz, co, Potter?

- Bo nie wiedzą tego, co wiem ja – odparł Harry, patrząc prosto w oczy Mistrza Eliksirów – Ale się dowiedzą. Tymczasem jednak zależy mi na tym, by pan doszedł do siebie. Jeśli interesuje pana moja oferta, to proszę dać mi znać. Jeśli mogę pomóc w jakiś inny sposób, również proszę do mnie napisać.

Nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Zapadła cisza. Chłopak siedział na krześle, jak codziennie przez ostatnie 3 tygodnie, ale tym razem nie czekał, aż Snape otworzy oczy, gdyż ten był przytomny i z uporem maniaka wpatrywał się w sufit, milcząc zawzięcie.

- Może opowiem panu o Bitwie? – zaproponował Harry po dłuższej chwili.

- Nie chcę tego słuchać… - odparł, zupełnie bezbarwnym głosem. Harry'ego zaniepokoił ten nagły spokój profesora i obojętność w jego głosie. Nie brzmiało to zbyt dobrze.

- To może o ostatnich wydarzeniach… - spróbował ponownie, ale tym razem nie uzyskał nawet odpowiedzi – Profesorze?

- Daj mi spokój, Potter… - głos miał zmęczony i zrezygnowany.

Chłopak wstał z krzesła i podszedł do łóżka. Spojrzał z góry na leżącego bez ruchu mężczyznę, gdy ten nie zareagował, złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął. To obudziło go z letargu.

- Potter! Zabieraj ode mnie łapy! – warknął, odtrącając jego ręce. Nastolatek odskoczył od niego, westchnąwszy z ulgą.

- Niech pan do mnie mówi… - poprosił.

- Po co?

- Lubię jak mnie ktoś obraża – uśmiechnął się. Snape wykrzywił się w uśmieszku.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A **Z okazji znalezienia pendrive'a wrzucam kolejną część szybciej, niż miałam zamiar. Ale dziś mam dobry dzień, wbrew wszystkiemu, więc postanowiłam sprawić przyjemność tym kilku osobom, którym zależy na moich wypocinach (a przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że zależy ;P).

Z wieści tych gorszych to muszę powiedzieć, że został mi jeszcze tylko jeden napisany rozdział i nie wiem kiedy teraz będę mogła pisać dalej, bo czas najwyższy wziąć się za naukę anatomii patologicznej (co mnie przeraża, szczerze mówiąc) - ale znając życie wtedy najdzie mnie Wena ;P Także póki co niczego nie obiecuję, kolejna część sobie jeszcze kilka dni "poleżakuje" i dojrzeje do publikacji, a tymczasem mały przełom w relacjach Harry-Snape.

Endżoj, jak mawiają ;)

* * *

Harry przychodził do niego codziennie, codziennie słuchając obelg, wyzwisk i ogólnie nie będąc traktowanym lepiej, niż zwykle. Ale codziennie też udawało mu się zamienić kilka sensowniejszych zdań z profesorem, pomiędzy gierkami słownymi i wzajemnym dogryzaniem sobie. Z tych urywków rozmów Harry wyciągnął wnioski, jakich się spodziewali z Hermioną od samego początku – Snape, w miarę jak wracały mu siły fizyczne, słabł psychicznie, coraz częściej popadając w otępienie lub mówiąc o tym, że nie powinien żyć. Po pewnym czasie przestał reagować nawet na nazywanie go tchórzem, bo pierwsze tego próby Harry przypłacił atakami takiej furii, że gdyby profesor dał radę zrobić coś więcej, niż podnieść się nieco z poduszki, pewnie pobiłby swojego byłego ucznia.

Postępująca depresja martwiła Harry'ego, ale nie wiedział za bardzo, co ma zrobić, a wciąż niewielu osobom zależało na Severusie Snapie. Starali się z Hermioną coś poradzić, ale szło im to bardzo opornie.

Chłopak pomału wyczerpywał wszystkie pomysły i zaczynał wątpić, że wyciągnie Snape'a z tego stanu, aż pewnego dnia, zanim wszedł do jego pokoju, zatrzymał go jeden z uzdrowicieli.

- Panie Potter… - zaczął niepewnie, dobierając słowa – Pan Snape… Poprosił wczoraj wieczorem, by dać mu wszystkie numery Proroka od Ostatniej Bitwy… Przeczytał je od deski do deski i… Kiedy zaniosłem mu dziś śniadanie… On… - zniżył głos niemal do szeptu – płakał. Próbował to ukryć, ale nie zdążył. Kiedy zabrałem gazety, spostrzegłem, że wyrwał strony z wywiadem, w którym opowiadał pan o jego zasługach…

Harry'emu zabiło szybciej serce. Do tej pory nie wspominał profesorowi o swojej kampanii na rzecz przywrócenia go do łask czarodziejskiego świata i nadania mu należnego imienia bohatera. Uznał, że Snape wziął by to za puste przechwałki. Teraz jednak nie mógł się wymigać i pewnie będzie musiał znieść tyradę Snape'a na temat tego, jak bardzo sobie nie życzy opowiadania komukolwiek czegokolwiek o nim.

Uśmiechnął się do uzdrowiciela.

- To dobrze… to bardzo dobrze. Dziękuję panu.

Chłopak w uniformie był nieco zdezorientowany tym podziękowaniem, ale skinął głową, wymamrotał: „nie ma za co" i odszedł, speszony, w drugą stronę.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do pokoju.

Snape wyglądał i zachowywał się tak, jak dzień wcześniej. Może tylko nieco mniej agresywnie i nie było to spowodowanie otępieniem. Co więcej, Harry spostrzegł, że Mistrz Eliksirów zerka na niego częściej, niż do tej pory.

Rozmowa jednak, głównie ze względu na obustronny brak chęci do dogryzania sobie, nie kleiła się za bardzo. Harry pogrążył się w myślach o ostatniej rozmowie z Ginny, gdy usłyszał głos profesora.

- Potter… Dziękuję ci… - wymamrotał Snape, patrząc w sufit.

- Nie ma pan za co mi dziękować, profesorze… – odparł Harry, zdziwiony jego niespodziewanymi słowami, zastanawiając się, czy to podziękowania za ten wywiad.

- Powiedzieli mi… - Snape nadal unikał jego wzroku – Że to ty mnie znalazłeś we Wrzeszczącej Chacie…

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał mówić Snape'owi także o tym, bo nie chciał by ten w jakikolwiek sposób czuł się zobowiązany, by uważał, że ma wobec swego byłego ucznia dług wdzięczności. Ocalenie Severusa było przypadkiem, zbiegiem okoliczności, wywołanych zmęczeniem, wzruszeniem i rozczuleniem Harry'ego, a nie chęcią ratowania go. Długie godziny spędzone przy łóżku nieprzytomnego profesora Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wiedział, że idąc do Hogsmeade ma szanse ocalić życie Mistrza Eliksirów, nie odwróciłby się plecami i udał, że ma coś innego do załatwienia. Uznał to nawet za prawdopodobną wersję wydarzeń. Nie był z tego dumny, wstydził się tych myśli i z nikim się nimi nie podzielił, a by je odpokutować postanowił zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by świat czarodziejów uznał Snape'a za bohatera równie wielkiego, co on sam. Co, zdaniem Harry'ego, nie było do końca prawdą. Snape był dużo większym bohaterem, niż on.

- To… no… naprawdę… nic wielkiego… - wydusił z siebie, narażając się na słaby, ale kpiący uśmiech na dużo bardziej bladej niż zwykle twarzy Severusa, który zdawał się na końcu języka mieć jakąś złośliwą uwagę dotyczącą elokwencji Gryfonów, ale powstrzymał się przed jej wypowiedzeniem.

- Wróciłeś po trupa swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela – kontynuował po chwili Snape. Harry spojrzał na niego, zbity z tropu tak bezpośrednimi słowami, ale mężczyzna wciąż patrzył w punkt na suficie – Tylko cholerni, honorowi Gryfoni byliby do tego zdolni, by zamiast cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, albo opłakiwać swoich bliskich, pójść po zwłoki kogoś, kogo nienawidzili…

- To… - chciał przerwać mu Harry, ale urwał, po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy napotykając spojrzenie czarnych oczu Snape'a, które wpatrywały się w niego uporczywie.

- To co? – prychnął – To nieprawda? Nie nienawidziłeś mnie? Oczywiście, że nienawidziłeś, tak jak nienawidzisz teraz. Tym bardziej dziwi mnie, że tu siedzisz od tylu tygodni dzień w dzień… Chyba, że chcesz naprawić swój błąd i masz zamiar mnie wykończyć… – uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Och, skończ już, Snape! – warknął Harry – Nie jesteś już moim nauczycielem – odparował momentalnie, gdy tamten tylko otworzył usta, by protestować przeciwko temu nagłemu przejściu na „ty" – Przestań chrzanić. Nienawidziłem cię, to prawda, ale dzięki tobie to wszystko się udało, bo gdyby nie twoje wspomnienia, nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, że we mnie znajduje się ostatnia część duszy Voldemorta… wiesz, Gryfoni zbyt inteligentni nie są… - wykrzywił usta w złośliwym grymasie – Ale są też na tyle wielkimi kretynami, jak zapewne sądzisz, że potrafią docenić to, że ktoś im pomógł. Nie poszedłem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty z litości do ciebie, tylko z poczucia obowiązku wobec kogoś, kto pozostał mi wierny i kto mi pomógł pokonać tego wężowego dupka – Snape uśmiechnął się, co wprawiło Harry'ego w lekką konsternację.

Zapadła cisza, Harry uspokajał się stopniowo, a Snape znów błądził wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie.

- Poza tym… - odezwał się Harry, ciszej i spokojniej, i tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego od razu – Poza tym, owszem, kiedyś cię nienawidziłem… Ale teraz… teraz wcale tej nienawiści nie jestem pewien…

- Bredzisz, Potter… - mruknął Snape, gdy już opanował pierwszą falę zdziwienia, jaka dopadła go po słowach chłopaka – Po tym wszystkim masz prawo mnie nienawidzić i to nawet pomimo mojego wkładu w pokonanie, jak go trafnie nazwałeś, tego wężowego dupka… - uśmiechał się, złośliwie nieco, ale był to uśmiech, jakiego Harry na twarzy swego nauczyciela dotąd nie widział i czuł się nieswojo z tym widokiem.

- Może i mam prawo… - rzekł, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie – Co nie oznacza, że chcę. Siedząc tutaj przez te niemal 3 tygodnie, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, biorąc udział w 57 pogrzebach, patrząc na to wszystko, co straciliśmy, wspominając ludzi, którzy oddali życie, widząc wszystkie te łzy, ból ludzi, którzy powinni się cieszyć, a płaczą… to wszystko uświadomiło mi, że dość już nienawiści w naszym świecie. Może i brzmię patetycznie… - przewrócił oczami, widząc minę Snape'a – ale taka jest prawda. Dość tego. Jesteś dupkiem, jakich mało, Severusie Snape, ale dupkiem który chronił moją dupę tyle razy, że choćby z tego powodu nie powinienem cię nienawidzić. Nie jestem już małym chłopcem, który przejmuje się przytykami i złośliwościami swojego strasznego nauczyciela. Co więcej, wydaje mi się, że cię rozumiem… że niecierpiałeś mojego ojca, zwłaszcza… - urwał na chwilę, przełykając ślinę – zwłaszcza kochając moją matkę – po twarzy Snape'a przebiegł skurcz – A ja nie jestem Jamesem, choć wyglądam jak on. Nie nienawidzę cię, Severusie – zakończył łagodnie.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnioną miną, tylko kostki jego dłoni, zaciskanych kurczowo na kołdrze, pod którą leżał, bielały coraz bardziej.

- Nie jesteś Jamesem… - powiedział wreszcie słabym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem – James by mnie zostawił, a gdyby znalazł konającego, pewnie dobił… - urwał, nieudolnie dość próbując ukryć, że do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Harry udał, że ich nie widzi. Płaczący Snape? To za wiele, nawet jak na okoliczności końca wojny.

- Mój ojciec nie był wobec ciebie w porządku, to prawda – odezwał się, korzystając z tego, że Severus próbował się opanować – Ale nie dramatyzuj tak bardzo. Nie sądzę, by zrobił to, o co go podejrzewasz. Ale to nieważne, naprawdę. Jamesa nie ma od wielu lat, a mi nie zależy na tym, by powtarzać jego błędy – nie było łatwo Harry'emu mówić te słowa, ale dużo myślał nad zachowaniem swojego ojca i musiał przyznać, że było w dużej mierze naganne. Nie miał obowiązku być taki sam. Nie chciał być taki, jak James dręczący Snape'a bez żadnego powodu. Zresztą, nawet jeśli powody istniały, to leżący przed nim mężczyzna odpokutował je wystarczająco, by mu je wybaczyć.

- Jesteś bardzo podobny do matki… - odezwał się Snape – Nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej…

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Powiedzmy, że nie za bardzo miałeś ku temu okazję… - zaczął, wstając z krzesła, na którym siedział i podchodząc do łóżka nauczyciela, który drgnął lekko i napiął mięśnie, jakby w oczekiwaniu ciosu. Harry zamarł wpół kroku i popatrzył na mężczyznę łagodnie. Snape zmarszczył brwi, próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Chłopak wyciągnął prawą rękę w jego kierunku – Zawrzyjmy tymczasowy pakt o nie nienawidzeniu się, co? Kochać to my się raczej nie będziemy…

- Merlinie, broń… - mruknął Snape, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Pottera.

- …ale możemy się przynajmniej przestać żreć, co nie? – dokończył, wciąż trzymając wyciągniętą rękę. Snape popatrzył mu w oczy, potem na tę wyciągniętą dłoń i prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową, podając chłopakowi swoją dłoń.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cholerny Potter. Przeklęty gówniarz, który ma się za zbawiciela całego świata. Niczego by ten dureń nie zrobił bez pomocy swoich, równie durnych, przyjaciół i ślepo zapatrzonych w niego fanów. Chłopiec-Który-Niestety-Przeżył. Pieprzony Wybraniec. _

Severus Snape nie był w dobrym humorze. Prawdę mówiąc, był w humorze bardzo złym, gorszym, niż w jakimkolwiek złym humorze w ciągu ostatnich lat. Gorszym nawet niż wtedy, gdy zabił Dumbledore'a. Był tak wściekły, że gdyby tylko jego słabe ciało się do tego nadawało, kopałby i niszczył wszystko wokoło. Ale, póki co, ledwo wstawał do toalety, więc demolowanie wyposażenia jego szpitalnej sali nie wchodziło w rachubę. Mógł za to, będąc w pełni sił umysłowych, przeklinać Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Zwyciężył, na wszystkie znane sobie sposoby. Tym właśnie zajmował długie godziny nudy, od czasu do czasu zmieniając obiekt wyzwisk na Albusa Dumbledore'a, nieodżałowanej pamięci jego rzekomo przyjaciela, a tak naprawdę gorszego pana, niż sam, niech spoczywa w niepokoju, Voldemort. Oczywiście zdarzało mu się także wyzywać w myślach Czarnego Pana, największego psychopatę, jakiego nosił świat, i do którego przystał, Merlin raczy wiedzieć dlaczego, bo cała ta gadanina o władzy, panowaniu i potędze powinna od samego początku go zaalarmować, że ma do czynienia z wariatem. W tym momencie Severus zgrabnie omijał swoje własne niedostatki rozumu, których był świadom i których się wstydził, ale które postanowił zignorować, zajmując się zrzucaniem winy na wszystkich wokoło – od swoich rodziców zaczynając, przez bandę Jamesa Pottera, aż na Lily Evans i jej synu kończąc. Klął więc na wszystkich i wszystko, łącznie z faktem, że przeżył tę wojnę, choć wcale nie miał zamiaru. Chwilami był tak bardzo zdesperowany w swojej wściekłości na fakt pozostania przy życiu, że miał ochotę popełnić samobójstwo, ale stwierdził, przyprawiwszy się o napad furii, że zabrano mu różdżkę. Poniżej jego, i tak zszarganej, godności byłoby zachowywanie się jak mugol i próba powieszenia się na prześcieradle.

Wszystkie te niewesołe myśli potęgowała codzienna obecność Wybrańca, który za punkt honoru obrał sobie, jak sądził Severus, doprowadzenie go na skraj obłędu swoimi życzliwymi tekstami, uśmiechami i spojrzeniami a'la Lily Evans na gębie Jamesa Pottera. Co gorsza, Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył, choć z uporem maniaka wmawiał sobie coś zupełnie przeciwnego, że zaczyna lubić towarzystwo czarnowłosego nastolatka, który był właściwie jedyną osobą, jaka go odwiedzała, poza uzdrowicielami szpitala. I jedyną, która z nim rozmawiała. Niechętnie przyznawał, w chwilach wolnych od przeżuwania w sobie złości, że dzieciak naprawdę się zmienił i dorósł, i że rzeczywiście robi się coraz bardziej podobny do swojej matki, a nie ojca – co bezskutecznie przez lata próbował mu uświadomić Albus.

Tak więc najlepszy podwójny szpieg, jakiego znał czarodziejski świat, popadał powoli w niezbyt przyjemne uczucie totalnego rozdarcia pomiędzy znaną i lubianą przez siebie niechęcią do Pottera, którą nosił w sobie od zawsze, a świadomością, że tak właściwie to nie ma powodów do tej niechęci, bo z aroganckiego i zapatrzonego w siebie gówniarza, chłopak stawał się nawet dość inteligentnym, spokojnym i pełnym pokory mężczyzną.

Pewnego wieczoru Severus uświadomił sobie także, że Harry widział wszystkie jego wspomnienia, które przekazał mu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. _Świetnie_, pomyślał, _świetnie_! Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że już rozumie, dlaczego Potter stał się wobec niego tak irytująco miły. Z litości. Ten durny dzieciak się nad nim litował, bo przecież co innego mógł czuć po przejrzeniu tych wszystkich nieszczęsnych obrazów z przeszłości. Skoro go nie znienawidził jeszcze bardziej, niż do tej pory, na co nie wyglądało, patrząc na jego obecne zachowanie, to musiał go po prostu żałować…

Snape poczuł obrzydzenie. Do siebie samego i do Pottera. Zawsze gardził tego typu uczuciami jak współczucie, w ogóle unikał empatii wobec kogokolwiek, zwłaszcza, że był to jedyny sposób, by nie zwariować z poczucia wyrzutów sumienia jako śmierciożerca. Bo Severus Snape miał sumienie, ale przez lata nauczył się tak skutecznie je uciszać, że czasem zapominał o jego istnieniu. To jednak czyniło go świetnym szpiegiem, zdolnym wykonać każde zadanie, a przy tym, o czym Severus doskonale wiedział, nieprzeciętnym draniem i sukinsynem, którego zamordować chciałby niemal każdy szanujący się czarodziej. To, że był najbardziej znienawidzonym, zaraz po Lordzie Voldemorcie, przedstawicielem czarodziejskiej społeczności, całkiem zgrabnie przerobił na swój życiowy sukces, choć bliscy mu ludzie (w liczbie dwóch, z których jednego musiał zamordować, a drugi już go nienawidził, sądząc po tym, że McGonagall nawet nie odwiedziła go w szpitalu) wiedzieli, że w głębi duszy boli go to okropnie.

Nie mniej jednak od dzieciństwa Severus czuł absolutną niechęć do wszelkiego rodzaju litowania się nad kimkolwiek, nawet samym sobą, więc myśl, że jego, delikatnie mówiąc, najmniej lubiany uczeń, czuje do niego coś na kształt współczucia, czy, nie daj Merlinie, lituje się nad nim, wywoływała mdłości.

Podążając tropem Pottera, który zapewne poczuł się winny i zobowiązany, postanowił dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na temat wydarzeń od momentu, w którym Nagini wbiła swoje kły w jego kark. Siląc się na obojętność, poprosił jednego z uzdrowicieli, by przyniósł mu Proroki Codzienne od numeru, na którego pierwszej stronie widniał tylko wielki napis: „zwycięstwo!" (a wszystkie pozostałe strony, ku przerażeniu Severusa, zdobiły różnych rozmiarów zdjęcia Pottera ilustrujące każdy artykuł). Gdy młody chłopak, którego imienia nie pamiętał, bo stwierdził, że ma gdzieś imiona wszystkich tych durniów pracujących w szpitalu, przyniósł stos gazet, kładąc je na stoliku obok łóżka, Snape, patrząc w sufit, zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go od dawna:

- Kto mnie znalazł we Wrzeszczącej Chacie? Jak się tu właściwie znalazłem?

Uzdrowiciel popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, marszcząc brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania.

- Znalazł pana pan Potter i jego przyjaciele… - chłopak potwierdził najgorsze przypuszczenia Severusa, który nie dał jednak poznać po sobie, że w jakikolwiek sposób go to poruszyło – Panna Granger zastosowała zaklęcia powstrzymujące krwawienie i zapobiegające rozprzestrzenianiu się jadu węża, a także wprowadziła pana w stan śpiączki leczniczej. Potem pan Potter teleportował się z panem wprost do nas, wnosząc pana na oddział…

- Dość – warknął Snape, czując, że za chwilę straci nad sobą panowanie. Uzdrowiciel zamilkł i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów w stanie, który groził śmiercią każdemu, kto ośmieliłby się w tym momencie do niego odezwać.

Czarnowłosy eks-nauczyciel eliksirów z Hogwartu nie potrafił znaleźć słów, by opisać to, co czuł w tym momencie. Był tak absolutnie wściekły, że sam Voldemort pozazdrościć mógł mu tej furii, wymieszanej z tak głębokim poczuciem obrzydzenia i nienawiści do Pottera i jego spółki, jakiej do tej pory nie odczuwał w całym swoim życiu.

Wyglądało na to, że Severus Snape zawdzięczał życie Harry'emu Potterowi, Hermionie Granger i Ronaldowi Weasley'owi. I w tym momencie, tak silnie, jak nigdy wcześniej, odechciało mu się żyć.

Całą noc nie zmrużył oka, zbyt zajęty wściekaniem się, by myśleć o spaniu. Kiedy już jednak wyczerpał swój, niezwykle bogaty, zasób przekleństw i obelg, a nawet powtórzył wszystkie co najmniej po 3 razy, przypomniał sobie o Prorokach Codziennych. Tuż przed 2 w nocy zaczął czytać od deski do deski wszystkie numery, by skończyć 40 minut przed śniadaniem, o którym nie pomyślał nawet przez sekundę z prostego powodu – był tak totalnie rozbity psychicznie, że jedzenie znalazło się na ostatnim miejscu na jego liście istotnych problemów życiowych.

Severus Snape przeżył szok dużo cięższy, niż ten, jakiego doświadczył, dowiadując się od Pottera, że Voldemort zginął. Wśród setek peanów na cześć Wybrańca, wywiadów ze wszystkimi autorytetami i pseudo-autorytetami oraz każdym, kto kiedykolwiek spotkał (albo twierdził, że spotkał) Chłopca-Który-Zwyciężył, znalazł wywiad z samym bohaterem. Właściwie ciężko było to nazwać wywiadem, Potter opisał tam po prostu wszystko, co dotyczyło pokonania Voldemorta, łącznie z historią młodego Toma Riddle'a. Wspominał nawet o horkruksach, co wydało się Severusowi wyjątkowo głupim posunięciem – takiej wiedzy nie powinien posiadać zwykły czarodziej z ulicy. Właściwie nie powinien posiadać jej nikt, a Potter opowiedział to całemu światu, podsumowując wszystko naiwnym stwierdzeniem, że dość już kłamstw i niejasności.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł jednak nie przyznać, głęboko w duchu nawet czując coś na kształt podziwu, że cała opowieść była skonstruowana jak klasyczna baśń z dobrymi i złymi bohaterami, zwycięstwem dobra nad złem i ogólnym ukazaniem wszystkiego w czerni i bieli. Czuć było w tym rękę Hermiony Granger, Snape zbyt dobrze znał jej moralizatorski styl z wypracowań, które sprawdzał 6 lat, by to przeoczyć. Musiała przypilnować Pottera, by jego zwyczajowy, nieskładny nieco bełkot, ubrać w zgrabną, choć monstrualnie długą, opowiastkę. Opowiastkę, w której, ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdziwieniu, był stanowczo „tym dobrym".

Poświęcono niemal dwie strony na szczegółowy opis jego misji, szpiegowania, wyjaśniając kulisy śmierci Dumbledore'a i podkreślając kluczową rolę w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Severus czytał te linijki ze wstrzymanym oddechem, czując jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach. Nigdy w życiu nie przeczytał o sobie tak wielu pozytywnych słów, tak idiotycznych i zupełnie nieprawdziwych, jego zdaniem, zasług, nikt go nie przedstawił w tak dobrym świetle – nawet sam Dumbledore nigdy mu niczego takiego nie powiedział, nawet ułamka tego, co stworzył Potter. Mistrz Eliksirów czuł się jak w jakimś surrealistycznym śnie, w którym ktoś próbował mu wmówić, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, podczas gdy całe życie słyszał, że jest totalnie odwrotnie. Uświadomił sobie, otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku, że słowa te przeczytał zapewne każdy czarodziej w Anglii. Wprawiło go to w tak wielką konfuzję, że spędził kolejne pół godziny patrząc tępo w punkt na ścianie, próbując zrozumieć jak to możliwe, żeby Harry Potter, syn Jamesa Pottera i chrześniak Syriusza Blacka, mógł posunąć się do czegoś takiego. Chłopak, któremu zamienił w małe piekło każdą godzinę Eliksirów, na którym odreagowywał wszystkie swoje frustracje – od starych ran, po codzienne błahostki – ten sam chłopak, który go, tego Severus był pewien, nienawidził równie mocno, jak on jego, napisał o nim jak… jak o bohaterze. Bez żadnych „ale", bez wytykania błędów, bez przytyków do tłustych włosów, krzywego nosa, podłego charakteru i wyglądu nietoperza.

To było zbyt wiele, jak dla osłabionego wciąż Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy wzeszło słońce, rozpraszając półmrok jego pokoju, Severus Snape zapłakał. Bezgłośnie, dusząc w sobie łzy, drżąc na całym ciele.

Myślał o Harrym Potterze, o swoich uczuciach do niego, o tym, że przez pierwsze lata wmawiał sobie, że go niecierpi, nie widząc go na oczy. Gdy syn Lily pojawił się w Hogwarcie, łudząco podobny do swojego ojca, już nie musiał sobie wmawiać. Spadły na niego wszystkie wspomnienia Jamesa Pottera, łącznie z najwcześniejszym, z przedziału Hogwart Express, kiedy jedenastoletni ojciec Wybrańca rozpoczął wieloletni koszmar Snape'a.

Uderzyła go różnica między młodym Jamesem, a młodym Harrym. Harrym, którego osobiście upokorzył na pierwszych zajęciach z Eliksirów, doskonale wiedząc, że chłopak wychował się u mugoli, nieświadomy swojego pochodzenia. Severus automatycznie jednak przyjął agresywną postawę, tylko dlatego, że dzieciak był tak łudząco podobny do swojego ojca. Ojca, którego nawet nie pamiętał. Błąd Jamesa został powtórzony nie przez jego syna, a przez Severusa.

I choć Severus Snape, hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów, najlepszy szpieg Zakonu Feniksa, był ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, potrafił przewidzieć wiele wydarzeń i zachowań ludzkich, i rozumiał otaczający go świat, to w najśmielszych nawet przypuszczeniach nie brał pod uwagę, że mógł się pomylić w stosunku do Harry'ego Pottera tak bardzo, by doprowadzić się do łez. I to stanowczo go przerosło. Co więcej, był to pierwszy taki moment w jego życiu. Pierwszy moment, w którym nie maskował uczuć bezpodstawną wściekłością i nienawiścią, bo to, co wytrąciło go z równowagi, przekraczało zdolności adaptacyjne jego psychiki.

Snape czuł, jakby jego własny, budowany z mozołem przez całe lata, świat spadł mu na głowę zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, grzebiąc go pod gruzami. A on nie miał już siły, by wygrzebywać się z kolejnego rumowiska, bo zwyczajnie skończyło mu się opanowanie, wytrwałość i hart ducha. Miał po prostu dość.

Dość służenia komukolwiek, dość wypełniania obietnic i przysiąg, dość szpiegowania, udawania, grania i w ogóle robienia czegokolwiek. Dość ludzi, obcowania z nimi i patrzenia na nich. Dość wojen, bitew i mordowania, dość okrucieństw i niekończących się cierpień. Dość również tego, że nie mógł zginąć, jak to sobie zaplanował, by w końcu zaznać spokoju. Dość, że skoro nie zginął, to nie dane mu było chociaż sczeznąć w więzieniu, bo niespodziewanie został okrzyknięty bohaterem, którym nie czuł się ani trochę. I, przede wszystkim, miał dość Harry'ego Pottera, którego postać nagle stała się wyrzutem sumienia, którego Snape już nie potrafił uciszyć.

Po godzinie uspokoił się na tyle, by przeczytać pozostałe mu jeszcze numery dziennika, jednak niewiele już kojarzył i pamiętał. Po głowie głuchym echem odbijały mu się słowa, które przeczytał. „Severus Snape to bohater.", „Nie pokonałbym Voldemorta bez pomocy Severusa Snape'a.", „Severus Snape to najodważniejszy człowiek, jakiego znam.".

Łzy płynęły mu po twarzy, niemal bez jego wiedzy.

Chwilę przed wejściem uzdrowiciela, który co rano przynosił mu śniadanie, Severus Snape, pod wpływem impulsu, wyrwał z Proroka te dwie strony, złożył je na 4 części i wepchnął pod poduszkę. Uszczuploną gazetę schował na sam spód stosu, który leżał na stoliku i gniewnym ruchem wytarł twarz w rękaw. Potem zebrał się w sobie i po raz kolejny, jak każdego poranka, odkąd sięgał pamięcią, przywdział maskę nieczułego i obojętnego na wszystko. A przynajmniej – wydawało mu się, że ją przywdział, bo chłopak, przywitał się z nim sztucznie sympatycznym „dzień dobry panu" i stawiając tacę z posiłkiem na stoliku, taktownie udał, że nie widzi łez w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów.

* * *

_**N/A**_  
_Przepraszam za tak długą ciszę. Studia i inne zamieszania robią swoje._

_Czy będzie dalszy ciąg? Powinien. Chciałabym, by był. Postaram się. Nie obiecuję. I niestety nie wiem kiedy. Może coś w grudniu…_

_Trochę z opóźnieniem, za które serdecznie wszystkich komentujących przepraszam, ale naprawdę o Was często myślałam, żeby odpisać, tylko jakoś tak... brakło Weny ;P_

_**Szyszul** - niestety, nie pokazuje mi Twojego maila, ff usuwa adresy. Spróbuj bez małpy wpisać ;) Dziękuję Ci za miłe słowa, zwłaszcza za stwierdzenie, że udało mi się dobrze oddać styl Rowling - to dla mnie olbrzymi komplement i na pewno na niego nie zasługuję, ale mimo to – wielkie dzięki. Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. Jeśli zaś się tyczy dalszego ciągu – nie obiecuję. Mam jakąś niewielką wizję tego, co ma być dalej, ale Weny brakuje okrutnie, może bardziej niż czasu. Ale często myślę i czasem nawet coś zaczynam tworzyć, także nadzieja jest! ;)_

_**Alone** – dzięki za pozytywne ocenienie tej mojej wizji, bałam się, że popełnię jakieś karygodne błędy merytoryczne w tym temacie._

_**Sephiroth** – to Ty? Z Xforum? :D Nie wiem czy da się wydłużyć notki, na razie chcę je w ogóle znów tworzyć ;) A romance to na pewno nie będzie, chyba, że Harry i Ginny oraz Hermiona z Ronem jako wątki poboczne. Ale Snape jest bezpieczny ;) Dzięki za miłe słowa :)_

_**Dzenalia **– Dziękuję :)_

_**Esien** – dzięki za uwagi, są trafne, czytając całe opowiadanie wczoraj, też wyczułam zgrzyt w tych zdaniach. Mnie również bardzo interesuje ten okres, tyle lat „dziury" daje pole do popisu ;) Mam nadzieję, że dalsze części przypadły i przypadną Ci do gustu._


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A **Wena to kapryśne wielce stworzenie. Wzięła i przyszła. Co prawda, całość tego rozdziału nie powstała dziś, sporo miałam już spisane, a zachęcona Waszymi komentarzami, przejrzałam, stwierdziwszy, że jest tego całkiem sporo i nawet całkiem mi się podoba. Wena dopomogła i oto jest rozdział 8.

Z dedykacją dla wszystkich komentujących – strasznie Wam dziękuję za miłe słowa! :)

Mam nadzieję, że teraz Wena trochę ze mną pobędzie.

* * *

Harry obudził się zlany potem. Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał nieprzytomnie po pokoju. Wziął z szafki okulary i założył je na nos. Za oknem dopiero świtało. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w rzednący stopniowo mrok, próbując przypomnieć sobie sen, który go obudził.

Błysk zielonego światła. Krzyk kobiety, najpierw jego matki, a potem jakby Ginny, która zmieniła się w panią Weasley, mówiącą mu, że jej syn nie żyje. Zza jej pleców wyskoczył Fred, mówiąc, że nic mu nie jest, że ten wąż go tylko zranił. Wtedy pojawiał się Syriusz ze swoim uśmiechem, który poklepywał Lupina po ramieniu, mówiąc, że Teddy to świetny chłopak. Znów zielone światło, spadające z wieży ciało Dumbledore'a, zapłakany Hagrid i zimne spojrzenie Snape'a, gdy mordował dyrektora. Krzyk Harry'ego, którego tamtej nocy nikt nie usłyszał z powodu zaklęcia… Ten krzyk wyrwał go ze snu.

Potrząsnął głową. Niemal codziennie śniła mu się wojna, śmierć bliskich mu ludzi i ból tych, którzy przeżyli. Hermiona mówiła, że to normalne, że wiele przeszedł, że jego mózg się w ten sposób oczyszcza, i że w końcu mu przejdzie.

Zauważył, że sny przytrafiały mu się rzadziej, kiedy wieczorem rozmawiał ze Snapem. Mistrz Eliksirów, choć w dużo lepszej kondycji, wciąż był w św. Mungu, bardzo powoli odzyskując siły. Uzdrowiciele zaczynali jednak przebąkiwać coś o wypisie, jeśli ktoś mógł zaopiekować się Severusem w domu.

Harry nawet wspomniał o tym przy śniadaniu kilka dni temu, ale nieśmiała propozycja Molly, by Snape zamieszkał na trochę w Norze, spotkała się z takim oburzeniem Rona, że darowali sobie wszyscy próby przekonania najmłodszego Weasleya. Zresztą, w głębi duszy, Harry wiedział, że Ron ma rację. Nora to nie miejsce dla Snape'a, nawet nawróconego. Wątpił też, by nauczyciel kiedykolwiek zgodził się na coś takiego.

/\

Wstał cicho z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do kuchni. Pani Weasley jeszcze spała, w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo. Harry zaparzył sobie kubek herbaty i wyszedł na podwórko. Siedząc na stercie drewna pod ścianą podziwiał wschód słońca i rozmyślał. O tym, jak George ostrzegł go kilka dni temu, że jeśli jeszcze raz wyskoczy z tekstem, że jest winny śmierci Freda, to osobiście go ukatrupi w jakiś paskudny sposób. O tym, że Artur Weasley powiedział mu wczoraj po obiedzie, że w tej wojnie każdy kogoś stracił, ale trzeba żyć dalej, a nie rozpamiętywać to, czego już nie można zmienić, a Molly przytuliła go i zabroniła mu winić się za cokolwiek. Jego myśli powędrowały do Ginny, o ich planach na przyszłość, które snuli, spacerując po okolicznych łąkach. Hermiona i Ron zapowiedzieli, że wezmą ślub, jak tylko Hermiona skończy naukę i kursy w Ministerstwie… Życie płynęło naprzód i Harry doskonale wiedział, że nie ma powodu do rozpaczy. Czasem tylko tak bardzo tęsknił za tymi wszystkimi, których stracili…

Wrócił do kuchni, umył po sobie kubek i zostawił krótką notkę na stole, by się o niego nie martwili. Wyszedł ponownie przed dom, wziął głęboki oddech i deportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

/\

Uzdrowiciele ze św. Munga znali go dobrze. Uśmiechnął się na przywitanie do chłopaka o imieniu Michael, który skinął mu grzecznie głową.

- Wcześnie dziś pan przyszedł… - zaczął uzdrowiciel, ale Harry skrzywił się i machnął ręką.

- Mówiłem Ci, byś darował sobie tego pana w końcu… Jesteś ode mnie starszy.

Chłopak uśmiechną się nieśmiało, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu na zwyczajową gadkę o bohaterstwie i byciu Wybrańcem.

- Profesor Snape pewnie jeszcze śpi? – zapytał. Michael zerknął na zegarek.

- Raczej nie… Panie… - umilkł pod spojrzeniem Pottera – Harry… szef zmiany chce dziś wypisać profesora, tylko nie wiemy, czy on ma właściwie dokąd pójść…

Harry westchnął. Pokiwał głową, myśląc intensywnie.

- Porozmawiam z nim. W razie czego ja się trochę nim zajmę przez ten czas, póki nie odzyska pełni sił.

Zignorował spojrzenie chłopaka. No tak. Przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, jak Snape nienawidził Pottera i jak Potter nienawidził Snape'a. Kiedyś.

- Skoro pan… skoro tak mówisz – Michael wzruszył ramionami, z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

/\

Zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na pozwolenie wszedł do środka. Kiedyś czekał na „proszę" 5 minut, by po wejściu bez tego zaproszenia usłyszeć tyradę na temat swego złego wychowania, wymieszaną z zapewnieniem, że nigdy „proszę" nie usłyszy. Przestał się więc tym przejmować, pukając z przyzwyczajenia.

Snape zmierzył go chłodnym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na to spojrzenie, czym zasłużył sobie na pogardliwe prychnięcie. Ucieszyło go ono jeszcze bardziej.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział pogodnie, siadając na krześle.

- Spać nie możesz, że mnie nachodzisz o świcie? – głos Mistrza Eliksirów, choć chłodny, pozbawiony był dawnej złośliwości.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę.

- Właściwie to tak…

- Co „tak"? – Snape spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale z zainteresowaniem.

- Tak, nie mogę spać – doprecyzował Potter – Śni mi się wojna i śmierć, i budzę się wcześnie. Po czymś takim już nie mogę zasnąć…

Snape patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Odchrząknął lekko.

- Też mam takie sny… - odezwał się słabo. Harry popatrzył na niego, zdziwiony taką szczerością.

- Hermiona mówi, że to normalne… - Snape prychnął, ale nie skomentował, więc ciągnął dalej – Ale ma to przejść, jak już mózg poukłada sobie wszystko…

- Skończ te brednie, Potter – Severus machnął lekceważąco ręką, ale czuć było w jego głosie ulgę. Każdego pocieszyłaby wizja, że nocne koszmary kiedyś się skończą. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Teraz, gdy spędzał z Nietoperzem dużo czasu, zauważał już drobne zmiany w tonie jego głosu i sposobie mówienia. Może wynikało to z tego, że mocno się przyglądał byłemu śmierciożercy, a może dlatego, że maska Snape'a już nigdy miała nie osiągnąć takiej doskonałości, jak przed Ostatnią Bitwą.

Milczeli przez kilka chwil.

- Michael… - zaczął Harry, ale widząc spojrzenie Snape poprawił się szybko – Ten uzdrowiciel z dzisiejszego dyżuru mówił, że chcą cię dziś wypisać do domu…

Snape wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do chrząknięcia, co miało oznaczać, że jest świadom tego faktu.

- Co, chcesz ponieść moją walizkę? – burknął, odwracając wzrok – Nie mam, więc nie musisz się martwić.

- Właściwie to chciałem powiedzieć, że moja oferta dotycząca Grimmauld Place jest aktualna… - Nie wspomniał oczywiście, że przez te kilka tygodni doprowadził do ładu gościnną sypialnię, łazienkę i kuchnię domu Syriusza. Specjalnie dla Snape'a. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, myśląc o reakcji Syriusza na pomysł, by w jego, znienawidzonym to znienawidzonym, ale ciągle jego, domu mieszkał Severus Snape. Wiele się zmieniło, pomyślał smutno.

- Nie chcę mieszkać w domu Blacka – Severus niemal nie poruszył ustami – Moja noga tam nie postanie, póki żyję.

- Ściślej mówiąc, dom należy do mnie… - Harry był już odporny na humory Mistrza Eliksirów i odkrył, że najlepszą obroną jest, w tym przypadku, atak – im bardziej agresywny, tym skuteczniejszy. A najlepiej działała ironia.

- Tym bardziej – Snape podniósł się na poduszkach, tylko nieznacznie się przy tym krzywiąc.

- Więc mam cię odstawić do twojego domu?

- Ty?

- A kto?

Snape zamilkł, patrząc na swojego byłego ucznia spode łba. W jego spojrzeniu jednak było coś więcej, niż zwykła niechęć. Nawet więcej, niż zaciekawienie. Był smutek, którego Harry nie dostrzegał przez te wszystkie lata, ale nauczył się widzieć go w ciągu pobytu Nietoperza w szpitalu. I dziś było coś jeszcze, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy aby się nie przewidział.

Harry Potter dostrzegł w czarnych oczach Severusa Snape'a wdzięczność.

- Nie musisz tego robić… - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili starszy mężczyzna, wciąż patrząc na młodszego uważnie, badawczo.

- Wiem. Ale chcę – Harry wytrzymał spojrzenie nauczyciela.

- Dlaczego?

- Już to mówiłem. Potrzebujesz tego. Zasługujesz.

Snape zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką zasługuję, jest czyjaś troska, Potter… – powiedział znużonym głosem – Nie zasługuję na to, by żyć. Ani na to, byś się o mnie troszczył. Zwłaszcza ty.

Harry prychnął, zniecierpliwiony. Ileż to razy przerabiali tę rozmowę!

- Moja matka by tak postąpiła wobec ciebie.

- Zdradziłem twoją matkę. Skazałem na śmierć ją, jej męża i jej dziecko – opadł na poduszki i wbił wzrok w sufit.

- Gówno prawda! – Harry zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie – Dlaczego tak to utrudniasz? Przestań się katować, bo 17 lat to wystarczająco dużo, by odpokutować coś, czego nie chciałeś zrobić.

- Potter… Czy ty nie możesz zrozumieć tego, że gdyby Czar… Voldemort wybrał Longbottomów, to ja bym na to pozwolił z uśmiechem na ustach? Że jedynym powodem, dla którego poszedłem do Dumbledore'a, była twoja matka. Nie ty, nie twój ojciec, ale ona. Miałem nawet nadzieję, że zginiesz ty i James, a ona znów będzie moja…

Harry patrzył na niego, zszokowany. Dłonie bezwiednie zacisnął w pięści, oddychając głęboko.

- Rozumiesz? Nie zasługuję na twoją troskę, nie zasługuję na nic, poza nienawiścią, bo życzyłem śmierci tobie, twojemu ojcu i wszystkim innym… poza Lily. To nie czyni mnie „dobrym człowiekiem", jak próbujesz wmówić sobie i otoczeniu… - Snape nie był zdenerwowany. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby było mu wszystko jedno. Patrzył na chłopaka obojętnie, czekając na cios lub zaklęcie.

Żadne z nich nie nadeszło, bo Harry wyszedł bez słowa, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A **Przyznam się szczerze i bez bicia, że nie planowałam tego tak rozegrać. Ale jakoś Wena mnie poprowadziła i najwyraźniej uznała, że tak ma być. Wena każe, autor musi ;P

Uniknęłam kiczu? Czy wręcz przeciwnie – pogrążyłam się w nim na dobre?

I tak, wiem, że krótko, ale nie chciałam tego łączyć z niczym innym. Takie sceny powinny występować samodzielnie ;)

Rozdzialik króciutki, ale pozwalam sobie zadedykować go Misi5000 za jej entuzjastyczną reakcję na poprzedni rozdział ;)

* * *

Snape wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał Harry Potter. W głowie miał pustkę.

Po chwili do niego dotarło. To, co powiedział. To, że pozbył się wreszcie tego irytującego chłopaka raz na zawsze. To, że został sam. Znów.

Pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. Uwolnił się od Pottera. Nareszcie mu uświadomił, że jest złym człowiekiem, tak złym, za jakiego zawsze go uważano. Najwierniejszym sługą Czarnego Pana. Zdrajcą. Tłustowłosym dupkiem z lochów. Severusem Snapem.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i spróbował wstać z łóżka. Dokonał tego z dużym trudem i stawiając kroki bardzo niepewnie skierował się do łazienki, dumny, że może wreszcie normalnie załatwiać swoje potrzeby, a nie za pomocą zaklęć, których nawet nie mógł sam na siebie rzucić, tylko znosić to upokorzenie ze strony uzdrowicieli. Myjąc ręce nad umywalką spojrzał niechcący w lustro. Unikał go, odkąd po raz pierwszy wszedł do łazienki. Nie chciał na siebie patrzeć.

Teraz jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od odbicia. Blizny na szyi były niemal niewidoczne. Twarz nadal była blada, ale już nie miała tak niezdrowej barwy. W końcu jadł tu dobrze, choć nie przeszkadzało mu to codziennie narzekać na szpitalną kuchnię. Haczykowaty nos nie odznaczał się tak wyraźnie, bo trochę przytył. Jednak największa przemiana zaszła w jego włosach. Nie były tłuste.

Och, oczywiście, że zawsze wiedział, jak pozbyć się tłuszczu. No, może nie zawsze, a dopiero jak Potter upokorzył go wtedy nad jeziorem. Gdy obraził Lily. Wyszperał to zaklęcie, rzucił je na siebie i poszedł z kwiatami ją przepraszać. Nie zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem, mówiąc tylko: „pan tłustowłosy poznał zastosowanie szamponu, imponujące". Od tamtej pory mył włosy tylko, gdy już musiał. I nie zastosował tego zaklęcia nigdy więcej.

Teraz jednak ktoś musiał go nim potraktować, choć wcale nie chciał, by to zrobiono.

Patrzył w swoje odbicie, widząc zupełnie innego człowieka, niż przez ostatnie 20 lat. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Lily mówiła, że ma ładny uśmiech…

Jednym ciosem pięści strzaskał lustro, celując prosto w odbicie swojej twarzy. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła zmieszał się z jego wściekłym okrzykiem, w którym jednak więcej było rozpaczy, niż złości. Popatrzył na zakrwawioną dłoń, z której grzbietu sterczały drobne kawałki szkła. I uderzył ponownie, w pustą już ścianę, tak mocno, że chrupnęły kości.

Nagle w drzwiach łazienki stanął Potter.

- Przestań, idioto! – wykrzyknął, podbiegając do Mistrza Eliksirów i łapiąc go za rękę, która unosiła się już do kolejnego uderzenia. Snape odepchnął go gniewnym ruchem, ale Harry był na to przygotowany. I dużo silniejszy. Schwycił go za nadgarstki i unieruchomił je jedną ręką, drugą złapał go przez pierś, odciągając od potrzaskanych resztek. Severus próbował mu się wyrwać, warcząc i plując, ale po kilku próbach opadł zupełnie z sił i niemal zawisł Harry'emu na rękach.

- Co robisz, kretynie? – zapytał chłopak, wciąż trzymając nauczyciela w ciasnym uścisku – Te dłonie są ci potrzebne, jesteś Mistrzem Eliksirów przecież…

- Zostaw mnie, Potter… - jęknął Snape, próbując się wyzwolić, jednak bez przekonania – Zostaw w spokoju…

- Jesteś durniem, Snape… - Harry puścił nadgarstki Severusa, z prawej dłoni obficie ciekła na podłogę krew – Po co to zrobiłeś?

- Zobaczyłem się w lustrze… - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi – Lily powiedziała kiedyś, że mam ładny uśmiech… - wykrztusił i zaczął płakać, drżąc lekko. Po chwili zawył jak zranione zwierzę, tak samo, jak wtedy, w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, po śmierci Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

Harry'emu ścisnęło się serce. Nie potrafił już nienawidzić tego człowieka. Wiedział to wszystko, o czym Snape powiedział mu kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Rozumiał, miał żal, ale już nie nienawidził. Co więcej – współczuł Snape'owi. Bo widział, jak okrutna była jego pokuta. Jak wiele wycierpiał za swoje grzechy.

Bardzo chciał móc sprawić, by Snape przebaczył w końcu samemu sobie.

Ostrożnie zwolnił uścisk wokół klatki piersiowej Mistrza Eliksirów, ale natychmiast poprawił chwyt, czując jak ten osuwa się na ziemię. Złapał go mocno.

- Chodź… - powiedział cicho, prowadząc wciąż płaczącego Snape'a do łóżka. Posadził go na brzegu i miał odejść po uzdrowiciela, gdy poczuł jak Severus łapie go za przegub pokaleczoną dłonią.

- Potter… - wychrypiał, przełykając łzy – Potter… Wybacz mi… Ja nie chciałem, żeby ona zginęła… Wybacz, że… ja… żałuję, że przeze mnie jesteś sierotą… Ja… - głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

- Wiem – Harry ukucnął przed nim – Wiem i wybaczam. Severusie Snape, wybaczam ci w imieniu swoim, mojej matki i mojego ojca. Dość już odpokutowałeś, zadośćuczyniłeś wszystkim swoim złym uczynkom przez lata szpiegowania dla Dumbledore'a, przez wykonywanie jego poleceń, przez chronienie mnie i moich przyjaciół, przez to, że pomogłeś mi zabić Voldemorta, omal nie przypłacając tego życiem… Wybacz samemu sobie, słyszysz?

Snape zaniósł się szlochem, ale był to płacz ulgi.

Harry podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł obok niego na łóżku. Objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Wyrzuć to z siebie – powiedział cicho. Severus złapał go za sweter obiema dłońmi i płakał, z twarzą wtuloną w syna Jamesa Pottera i Lily Evans – ludzi, których skazał na śmierć.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A** Trochę mi zeszło z tą częścią, nie ma co tu kryć. Może dlatego, że mi Wena nieco zmieniła zainteresowanie, a może temu, że jakby nie patrzeć, koniec semestru i sesja to jakieś tam jednak wyzwanie umysłowe, które zżera dużo czasu strasznie. Nie mniej jednak biję się w piersi i pokornie proszę o wybaczenie.

Przeczytałam dosłownie wczoraj 7 część sagi, tak w ramach powrotu do tego kanonu i przypomnień przed premierą ostaniego filmu. Muszę przyznać, że jest kilka nieścisłości w tym moim fiku, jeśli chodzi o jego kanoniczność. Może kiedyś, jak znajdę trochę wewnętrznej energii, przeregaduję go odpowiednio. Tymczasem postaram się zakończyć moją opowieść w miarę kanonicznie. Zobaczymy, co z tych starań wyjdzie ;)

Po tym rozdziale planuję coś w formie epilogu i będzie koniec ;)

Z dedykacją dla wszystkich Czytelników, zwłaszcza komentujących. Cieszy się me serce i dusza raduje, gdy komentujecie, więc jeśli chcecie coś napisać – nie krępujcie się ;) Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana.

* * *

Aportowali się z trzaskiem na ponurej uliczce jakiegoś zapomnianego miasta. Snape zachwiał się nieznacznie i z dezaprobatą spojrzał na Pottera, który poprawił chwyt na jego przedramieniu.

- Nic mi nie jest, Potter… - wycedził przez zęby, patrząc przed siebie. Tak naprawdę kręciło mu się w głowie mocniej niż zwykle po aportacji – najprawdopodobniej w wyniku osłabienia. I gdzieś w głębi duszy, poczuł ciepło wynikające z tego, że ktoś się o niego martwił i chronił przed upadkiem. Szybko jednak odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Zwłaszcza, że jego ostoją był, bądź co bądź, Potter_. Merlin by się uśmiał_, pomyślał, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Dokąd teraz? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po okolicy i wzdrygając się lekko. Owszem, jego dzieciństwo nie było szczytem marzeń żadnego dziecka, ale przynajmniej wychował się w schludnej i porządnej dzielnicy, wśród ludzi trzymających jakiś poziom. I choć nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie o Privet Drive myślał pozytywnie, to nagle wydała mu się całkiem fajnym miejscem na spędzenie dzieciństwa. W przeciwieństwie do miejsca, w którym obecnie się znajdował. Brudne, od lat nieremontowane fasady starych kamienic robiły fatalne wrażenie, podobnie jak powybijane okna zabite deskami i kawałkami kartonów. Mimo słonecznego dnia, uliczka była mroczna i przerażająco smutna.

- Ty dokąd chcesz – odburknął Snape, nie ruszając się jednak z miejsca, jakby bojąc się zrobić krok naprzód.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa i nic nie powiedział. Ruszył przed siebie, w międzyczasie puszczając przegub Mistrza Eliksirów. Odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc za sobą kroki Snape'a, choć bez towarzyszącego im zwykle szelestu szat. Severus ubrany był w zwykłe mugolskie ubranie i Harry nie mógł przestać gapić się na niego z otwartymi ustami, gdy zastał go tak ubranego dziś rano w szpitalu. Jakby nagle Nietoperz stał się zwykłym człowiekiem…

- Wolniej Potter, nie będę za tobą biegał – usłyszał zza swoich pleców i uśmiechnął się lekko, zatrzymując się.

- Zwykle to ja za tobą musiałem biec, gdy sadziłeś tymi swoimi wielkimi krokami… - spojrzał na byłego nauczyciela z rozbawieniem. Snape machnął pogardliwie ręką, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że w czarnych oczach Severusa również błysnęło rozbawienie.

- Poczekaj, jeszcze wrócę do formy… - wymamrotał pod nosem, choć na tyle głośno, by chłopak go usłyszał.

- Nie wątpię – Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, kiwając gorliwie głową, czym zasłużył sobie na prychnięcie.

Przeszli bez słów jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, gdy nagle Snape stanął jak wryty, wpatrując się w punkt przed sobą. Harry podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i poczuł, jak dreszcz przebiega mu po plecach. Stali przed stosem gruzów i drewna, który kiedyś musiał być domem Snape'a. Wyglądało na to, że jakiś zabłąkany śmierciożerca urządził małą zemstę na zdrajcy Voldemorta. Co było dość oczywiste, sądząc po napisie z jarzących się na czerwono liter, zawieszonych kilka metrów nad pobojowiskiem: „Będziesz następny Snape! Dla zdrajców nie ma litości!".

Severus zacisnął zęby i pięści, wpatrując się bez ruchu w szczątki swojego domu. Domu, którego nienawidził, ale który stanowił jego jedyną ostoję, zwłaszcza przez ostatni rok, odkąd domem przestał być mu Hogwart. Domu, w którym przeżył tak wiele strasznych chwil jako dziecko, ale jedynego domu, jaki miał, jedynego miejsca, do którego mógł wrócić.

- Snape… - zaczął Harry, zerkając na niego ze współczuciem – Tak mi przykro… - dotknął jego ramienia, ale ten strząsnął z gniewem jego rękę i zrobił krok w stronę ruiny.

Harry wyjął różdżkę i wymamrotał kilka zaklęć, sprawdzając, czy rumowisko nie jest obłożone jakąś klątwą, ale wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Podążył za Mistrzem Eliksirów, który schylił się i podniósł wyświechtaną resztkę jakiejś książki. Potter z trudem odcyfrował z nadpalonej okładki tytuł: „Leksykon Eliksirów". Snape wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w trzymany w dłoni swój ukochany tom, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co ma dalej zrobić, dokąd pójść.

Tym razem nie odtrącił dłoni Harry'ego, gdy poczuł, jak ten łapie go za ramię i prowadzi w stronę, z której przyszli. Nic nie powiedział, nie obejrzał się za siebie ani razu. Po prostu szedł ze spuszczoną głową za Wybrańcem, patrząc na książkę, której nie wypuścił z ręki.

- Zabiorę nas na Grimmauld Place… - powiedział chłopak, zatrzymując się i poprawiając chwyt. Snape tylko nieznacznie skinął głową.

Deportowali się z trzaskiem.

/\

Pojawili się na zaniedbanym skwerku na Grimmauld Place ułamek sekundy później. Harry rozejrzał się, ale placyk był tradycyjnie pusty. W stojących nieopodal pojemnikach na śmieci buszował bury kot, który nie okazał im swojego zainteresowania.

- Chodźmy – powiedział cicho Harry, wciąż zaciskając palce na przegubie Snape'a. Bez słowa przeszli niewielki odcinek i stanęli przy barierce między numerami 11 i 13.

- Hermiona pomogła mi rzucić nowego Fideliusa – wyjaśnił Harry – Dawna Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się przy Grimmaud Place 12 – wyrecytował. Snape bez ruchu obserwował, jak pojawia się przed ich nosami dom Blacków – Zapraszam – Potter wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Snape milczał. Weszli na schodki przed drzwiami, Harry dotknął końcem różdżki drzwi, które otworzyły się bezszelestnie.

W holu momentalnie zapaliło się światło. Snape rozejrzał się, lekko zdezorientowany.

- Trochę tu odnowiliśmy – wyjaśnił Harry, podążając za wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów, który patrzył na kremowe ściany ponurego dotąd holu. Nagle starszy mężczyzna stanął jak wryty. Harry obejrzał się na niego przez ramię – Profesor Flitwick pomógł nam zdjąć to... zabezpieczenie Szalonookiego... – wyjaśnił, czując lekkie zażenowanie – Było dość... męczące.

Snape nie prychnął pogardliwie, nawet nie uśmiechnął się ironicznie, tylko kiwnął głową i z ledwo widocznym wahaniem podążył za Wybrańcem wgłąb korytarza. Zerknął na miejsce, w którym wisiał zawsze portret matki Blacka i uniósł brwi, gdy go tam nie znalazł.

- Cóż, Czarna Różdżka ma parę fajnych właściwości – Potter wyszczerzył się do niego, wspominając oburzenie Rona i Hermiony, gdy powiedział, że odłoży różdżkę do grobowca Dumbledore'a dopiero, gdy wykorzysta ją do naprawienia choć fragmentu tego wszystkiego, co zniszczył Voldemort i jego sługusy. Skoro potrafiła naprawić jego złamaną różdzkę z piórem Fawkesa, to potrafiła naprawiać o wiele więcej. Tak więc przy pomocy Berła Śmierci, Harry odbudował sporą część Hogwartu – zwłaszcza części zniszczone przez czarnoksięskie zaklęcia, na które nie działała „zwykła" magia. Przypadkowo któregoś popołudnia, wpadł z Czarną Różdżką do domu Syriusza i odruchowo, gdy tylko pani Black rozwrzeszczała się na niego jak zwykle, machnął nią w kierunku portretu i sprawił, że ten znikł. Użył więc różdżki z czarnego bzu do usunięcia z domu wszystkich czarnomagicznych pamiątek po Blackach, których innymi sposobami nie dało się usunąć. Łącznie z kolekcją głów domowych skrzatów wiszącą na klatce schododowej.

Snape patrzył na niego, niedowierzając. _Gówniarz wykorzystał najpotężniejszą różdżkę na świecie do sprzątania_.

- Nie rób takiej miny, Snape – Harry nie tracił dobrego humoru – Odbudowałem Czarną Różdżką Hogwart, pomogłem postawić za jej pomocą bariery ochronne wokół zamku i wygnać dementorów z kraju. Pierwszy raz ta różdżka robiła coś pożytecznego... coś dobrego, a nie zabijała... – rozejrzał się po domu, odnowionym, jasnym i przyjemnym – Dumbledore nie miał nic przeciwko temu – dodał, jakby autorytet nieżyjącego dyrektora Hogwartu miał decydujące znaczenie.

Severus chrząknął, ale nie odezwał się. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Pozwoliłem sobie przygotować ci pokój... – zaczął chłopak – Na pierwszym piętrze, zaraz przy schodach. Jest skromny, ale...

- Wystarczy, Potter – warknął Snape – Nie zabawię tu długo.

- Możesz mieszkać tak długo, jak chcesz – ton głosu Harry'ego był zupełnie pozbawiony złościwości, czy zniecierpliwienia – Stworek będzie ci gotował, jest w tym całkiem dobry – uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie obiadów, jakie serwował im skrzat, gdy z Ronem i Hermioną mieszkali tu rok temu.

- Nie trzeba – burknął Snape, ale Harry go zignorował.

- To ja pójdę, poproszę Stworka o jakieś drugie śniadanie dla nas, a ty może obejrzyj swój pokój? – zaproponował i nie czekając na odpowiedź, skierował kroki do kuchni.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmełł w ustach jakąś kąśliwą uwagę i z cierpiętniczą miną zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Lekko zdyszany stanął na ich szczycie i rozejrzał się. Korytarzyk miał tą samą kremową barwę, co hol na dole, drewniana podłoga lśniła czystością. Uchylone drzwi do łazienki ukazywały fragment srebrnej wanny i marmurowej podłogi, która zmieniła swoją nieskazitelną czerń w piaskową żółć. Westchnął lekko i odszukał wzrokiem drzwi do pokoju, który miał zająć. Tylko jedne, poza tymi do łazienki, były uchylone, więc skierował swoje kroki w ich stronę. Zajrzał niepewnie do pomieszczenia i zamarł na chwilę. Okno pokoju wychodziło na ulicę, wpadało przez nie poranne słońce. Zasłony miały ten sam kolor co narzuta na łóżku – butelkowej zieleni. Mahoniowe łóżko z kolumienkami zasłane było srebrną, jedwabną pościelą. Stonowany kolor ścian w połączeniu z ciemną, drewnianą podłogą, sprawiał, że pokój był jednocześnie przytulny i surowy w wyrazie. Mahoniowa szafa, półka na książki i biurko z prostym krzesłem stojące pod oknem stanowiły całe wyposażenie.

- Chciałem dodać jeszcze herb Slytherinu nad łóżkiem, ale się powstrzymałem – usłyszał za sobą rozbawiony głos Pottera. Zacisnął zęby – Jeśli czegoś byś potrzebował, Stworek na pewno ci pomoże – dodał chłopak, stając obok niego, ale nie wchodząc do pokoju – Może być? – spojrzał mu w twarz.

Snape kiwnął głową, próbując odzyskać mowę. Nie spodziewał się, że Chłopiec Który Przeżył zaoferuje mu pokój dorównujący jego sypialni w rezydencji Malfoyów.

- Cieszę się – odparł chłopak, udając, że nie dostrzega wilgotnych oczu Snape'a – Mam coś dla ciebie...

Severus popatrzył na niego spode łba. Harry podszedł do biurka i wysunął szufladę. Snape przełknął ślinę i poczuł, że miękną mu kolana. Potter wracał do niego z jego różdżką w ręku. Oprócz różdżki trzymał w ręku zdjęcie.

- Znaleźliśmy ją we Wrzeszczącej Chacie... – zaczął chłopak – Ministerstwo jej szukało... Dali sobie spokój dopiero, kiedy zabroniłem im traktować cię jako zbiegłego śmierciożercę... – podał mu ją. Snape musiał użyć całego zapasu swojej samokontroli, by powstrzymać drżenie ręki sięgając po swoją różdżkę, z której bezpowrotną utratą musiał pogodzić się, gdy pracownicy Munga powiedzieli, że nie było go przy niej, kiedy Potter teleportował się z nim do szpitala. Poczuł znajome ciepło i lekkie wibracje, gdy złapał ją w palce. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ale szybko przywołał się do porządku. Uśmiech nie umknął jednak uwadze Pottera, który uniósł kąciki ust.

- Mam coś jeszcze... – kontynuował chłopak – Znalazłem w twojej szacie zdjęcie mojej mamy...

Severus oderwał wzrok od różdżki i podniósł oczy, z lekkim niepokojem patrząc na twarz syna Lily. Otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął, nie mając pomysłu na to, co miałby powiedzieć Potterowi.

- Znalazłem też drugą połowę tego zdjęcia... – Harry odwrócił wzrok – Pozwoliłem sobie je naprawić i zachować, bo nie miałem tej fotografii...

Snape westchnął niemal niesłyszalnie. Powinien się tego spodziewać.

- Ale... – chłopak przełknął ślinę – Znalazłem to.

Ręka Harry'ego drżała, gdy podawał swemu nauczycielowi fotografię, którą znalazł w rzeczach swojej matki odkrytych w ruinach domu, w którym zginęli jego rodzice. Kilkanaście dni po Bitwie o Hogwart znów wybrał się do Doliny Godryka i po odwiedzeniu cmentarza, postanowił popatrzeć na swój dom. Tknięty przeczuciem postanowił do niego wejść. Wnętrze, najwyraźniej chronione jakimiś zaklęciami, zachowało się niemal idealnie pomimo 16 lat odkąd ktoś w nim mieszkał. Harry przez cały dzień przeszukiwał dom, płacząc i śmiejąc się na zmianę. Znalazł mnóstwo cudownych pamiątek po swoim utraconym życiu i zmarłych rodzicach, z masą zdjęć na czele. W pudełku ze szpargałami należącymi do Lily odkrył kilka zdjęć – mugolskich, na których Lily była z Petunią i rodzicami, niektóre już z czasów, gdy chodziła do Hogwartu i kilka magicznych, w tym większość ze Snapem. Harry wybrał jedno, na którym Severus obejmował ramieniem jego matkę i uśmiechał się radośnie, gdy brązowowłosa dziewczyna przytulała się do niego, obejmując go w pasie. Sądząc po ich wieku, było to niedługo przed wydarzeniami nad jeziorem, które na zawsze rozdzieliły Lily Evans i Severusa Snape'a. Kilkanaście minut Harry wpatrywał się w tę fotografię, próbując odegnać natrętną myśl, że gdyby Snape posłuchał swojej przyjaciółki każącej mu zerwać z czarną magią, gdyby nie przystał do śmierciożerców, Harry nie byłby zapewne synem Jamesa Pottera. W końcu postanowił oddać fotografię Snape'owi.

Mistrz Eliksirów wpartywał się w zdjęcie bezmyślnie, pochłaniając je wzrokiem. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy napływające do oczu łzy przesłaniały mu widok. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, widząc jak ramiona jego nauczyciela zaczynają drżeć od tłumionego płaczu, a na podłogę skapują łzy. Podszedł do Snape'a i dotknął lekko jego ramienia.

- Będę w kuchni – powiedział ściszonym głosem i już miał wyjść, gdy zatrzymał go zachrypnięty głos.

- Potter...

- Tak?

- Dziękuję – nie popatrzył na niego, wciąż z oczami utkwionymi w zdjęciu – Nie wiem dlaczego to robisz, ale dziękuję...

- Kochaliśmy... kochamy... tę samą kobietę, Snape – odparł Harry ze ściśniętym gardłem – Obaj chcielibyśmy, żeby żyła. Obaj za nią tęsknimy...

Severus podniósł wzrok i utkwił czarne oczy w zielonych, tak podobnych do oczu Lily. Po chwili kiwnął lekko głową. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Będę na dole – powtórzył, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.


	11. EPILOG

**N/A** Oto koniec. Trochę mi z nim zeszło, w sumie nie wiem dlaczego. Może z winy studiów, a może z lenistwa. Prędzej z lenistwa. Tak, czy owak - takie oto zakończenie proponuję. Kompozycja otwarta, więc jak mnie coś kiedyś natchnie, to kto wie...

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam również ta końcówka.

I przy okazji "napisów końcowych" chciałabym serdecznie podziękować wszystkim za komentarze, wiadomości, ciepłe słowa, prośby o kontynuację, ale również za słowa krytyki. Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że nazbierało się tego wszystkiego tak dużo. Wielkie, wielkie DZIĘKUJĘ.

Polecam się na przyszłość ;)

Trust

* * *

EPILOG

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc tort niesiony przez Molly Weasley, tradycyjnie w formie znicza. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w ogrodzie Nory goście powstali, by odśpiewać „Sto lat". Harry powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych. Niemal wszyscy Weasleyowie, łącznie z Fleur – brakowało tylko Freda, Hermiona, Hagrid, McGonagall, Andromeda z małym Teddym, Luna, Neville... Bardzo brakowało mu Remusa i Tonks, zwłaszcza, gdy patrzył na zielone obecnie włosy swojego chrześniaka.

Odegnał jednak od siebie ponure myśli i chęć zatopienia w żałobie. Starał się pamiętać o słowach Dumbledore'a – nie żałować zmarłych, przejmować się żyjącymi. Zwłaszcza, że zmarli mieli się po tamtej stronie całkiem dobrze, tego był pewien.

- Pomyśl życzenie, Harry! – krzyknęła Ginny, gdy nabrał powietrza w płuca. Spojrzał na nią i wyszczerzył zęby, wiedząc, że marzą o tym samym – niewielki domek w Dolinie Godryka z miejscem do polatania na miotłach i w dalszej przyszłości co najmniej trójka dzieciaków. Zdmuchnął świeczki, myśląc o szczęśliwej przyszłości z Ginny. Rozległy się brawa, Artur wzniósł swój puchar z Kremowym Piwem.

- Za Harry'ego Pottera, który osiągnął więcej, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci, a dziś kończy 18 lat! – wypowiedział toast. Pozostali goście unieśli swoje napoje.

- Za Harry'ego!

Pociągnęli zdrowo ze swoich pucharów i usiedli. Tort, magicznie pokrojony przez panią Weasley powędrował na talerz każdego gościa. Harry zajął się swoim kawałkiem, próbując ukryć wzruszenie. Ledwo 3 miesiące odkąd zginęli ci wszyscy ludzie, a on jadł tort i świętował, jak gdyby nigdy nic...

- Przestań się zadręczać, Harry... – usłyszał Ginny, szepczącą mu do ucha – Oni nie mają nic przeciwko świętowaniu twoich urodzin, na pewno też piją teraz Kremowe za twoje zdrowie – złapała go za rękę pod stołem i uścisnęła pokrzepiająco. Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, zaśmiała się lekko i pocałowała go w nos.

/\

- Harry, kochaneczku! – usłyszał głos swojej przyszłej teściowej – Mamy jeszcze jednego gościa!

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, o kim zapomniał. Zanim coś wymyślił, usłyszał pełen entuzjazmu głos Artura:

- Severus! Jak dobrze cię widzieć!

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Odwrócił głowę, by napotkać czarne spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, stojącego kilka metrów od niego, z niepewną miną na, już nie tak niezdrowo bladej, twarzy.

Co prawda zaprosił Snape'a kilka dni wcześniej na swoje przyjęcie, ale bardziej kurtuazyjnie, niż z chęci. Nie wspominając o tym, że Snape zignorował zaproszenie, jakby go w ogóle nie usłyszał. Harry uznał więc, że obecność Nietoperza jest bardzo mało prawdopodobna. Tymczasem stał przed nim, w czarnych spodniach i czarnej koszuli z długimi rękawami, Severus Snape we własnej osobie, ściskając w ręku jakiś przedmiot, zawinięty w szary papier. Gdyby nie haczykowaty nos, możnaby go nie poznać bez tradycyjnych nietoperzowatych szat i z czystymi, błyszczącymi włosami. Zebrani patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu.

- Mam coś na twarzy? – warknął, krzywiąc się charakterystycznie, upewniając wszystkich, że to na pewno on.

- Oh nie, Severusie, nie! – Molly rzuciła się w jego stronę – Po prostu świetnie wyglądasz!

Snape skinął głową, nieprzyzywczajony do otrzymywania komplementów. Odszukał wzrokiem Harry'ego.

- Potter... Harry... – poprawił się – Mam coś dla ciebie.

Harry wstał od stołu i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę swojego byłego nauczyciela. Snape, z pewnym trudem, zrobił dwa kroki naprzód, nim stanęli przed sobą, patrząc sobie w oczy. Po chwili odchrząknął.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – wymamrotał najszybciej, jak się dało i niemal niesłyszalnie – Powinno ci się to przydać, jeśli wciąż chcesz zostać aurorem – dodał, podając chłopakowi paczkę.

Harry przez chwilę ważył prezent w dłoniach, po czym uśmiechnął się i jednym ruchem zdarł papier z książki. Zerknął na tytuł i wyszczerzył się. „Antidota i eliksiry dla aurorów" były jednym z podstawowych podręczników obowiązujących podczas treningu.

- Co prawda najpierw musisz skończyć kurs u Slughorna, co bez mojego podręcznika może nie być takie łatwe... – dodał zgryźliwym tonem na tyle cicho, by usłyszał go tylko Harry.

- Zawsze mogę poprosić o korepetycje jakiegoś Mistrza Eliksirów... – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył uśmiechnął się szeroko. Snape prychnął pogardliwie.

- Po moim trupie.

- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy – odparł beztrosko chłopak – Dziękuję... Severusie – dodał, odwracając się w stronę wpartujących się w nich gości. Ron siedział z szeroko otwartymi ustami, wyglądając wyjątkowo głupio, Hermiona i Ginny uśmiechały się, podobnie jak Molly i Artur, Hagrid ocierał oczy swoją chusteczką wielkości obrusu, Neville i Luna szeptali do siebie coś gorączkowo, a McGonagall wbijała wzrok w stół, usiłując najwyraźniej nieistnieć.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że nauczycielka Transmutacji i obecna Dyrektorka Hogwartu ani razu nie odwiedziła Snape'a – ani w szpitalu, ani podczas niemal 2 miesięcy jego pobytu na Grimmauld Place. Wydawało mu się zawsze, że ci dwoje są w dość dobrej komitywie, mimo ich nieustannych sprzeczek o Gryfonów i Harry'ego. Przynajmniej BYLI w dobrej komitywie, do czasu wydarzeń na Wieży Astronomicznej.

- Zapraszamy Severusie – Molly wskazała mu krzesło, które musiała w międzyczasie wyczarować. Harry kątem oka zauważył, jak Snape spina się lekko, widząc, że ma usiąść obok swojej koleżanki po fachu. Wziął jednak głębszy oddech i zaczął iść w stronę stołu.

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Ten człowiek zdawał się nie bać niczego.

/\

Poczuł się znów jak za starych dobrych czasów, siadając obok Minerwy. Gdyby nie fakt, że przez ostatni rok patrzyła na niego jak na mordercę, którym zresztą był, mógłby nawet zaryzykować, rzucając jakąś ironiczną uwagę i czekając na jej ripostę. Nie odważył się jednak, odwlekając maksymalnie moment, w którym musiał na nią spojrzeć.

Zaskoczyło go, że w jej oczach spostrzegł łzy. Spodziewał się raczej nienawiści, a przynajmniej niechęci połączonej z wyrzutem, że ją okłamał.

- Severusie... – McGonagall poruszyła ustami niemal bezgłośnie, wpatrując się w niego – Severusie, ja...

- Tak, Minerwo? – przywołał na twarz wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania, jednocześnie biorąc się za kawałek tortu, który postawiła przed nim Molly. Rozmowy przy stole zostały podjęte na nowo i nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, poza Potterem zerkającym na nich z niepokojem, jakby wiedział, że coś się święci.

- Severusie... Ja... Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć... Ja... Nie odważyłam się odwiedzić cię w szpitalu... bo widzisz, ja... – jąkała się.

Snape z coraz większym trudem wmuszał w siebie kolejne kęsy tortu, z uporem wpatrując się w talerz. Ręce drżały mu coraz mocniej.

- Tak strasznie przepraszam... – wyszeptała McGonagall – Za to, że w ciebie zwątpiłam, że... zwątpiłam w Albusa, choć zawsze mi powtarzał, że jesteś po naszej stronie... ja... – przełknęła ślinę – Ten rok musiał być dla ciebie koszmarem...

- Był – odezwał się, niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie – Ale nie większym, niż ostatnie 17 lat...

- Severus... – McGonagall wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego dłoni, ściskającej kurczowo widelec. Drgnął, ale nie zabrał ręki. Podniósł wzrok i utkwił w kobiecie swoje czarne spojrzenie. Miał w oczach łzy.

- Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? To wszystko, co ci uczyniłam? To, że straciłam w ciebie wiarę?

Snape nie odpowiedział. Spuścił głowę, próbując ukryć, że znów płacze. To była lekka przesada – podczas całego swojego życia nie płakał tyle, co przez ostatnie 3 miesiące. Nie poznawał samego siebie, ale z niechęcią przyznać musiał, że był spokojniejszym człowiekiem, odkąd pozwalał sobie dawać upust smutkowi i żalowi, jakie trawiły jego duszę.

- Severus, wybacz mi... – szepnęła ponownie – Wiem, że już nigdy nie będziesz chciał ze mną utrzymywać kontaktu, ale proszę... błagam... wybacz, bo nie mogę żyć ze świadomością, jak wielką krzywdę ci wyrządziłam.

Zagryzł wargi, próbując powstrzymać spazm płaczu. Poruszył dłonią, którą wciąż nakrywała swoją i była pewna, że odtrąci ją i za chwile zerwie się od stołu, ale on obrócił rękę i, ku jej bezbrzeżnemu zdziwieniu,ale i radości, zacisnął swoje długie, chude palce, na jej dłoni.

Poczuła, że po jej policzkach także płyną łzy. Ciężar, który nosiła w sercu, zelżał znacząco. Uśmiechnęła się nieco, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni. Snape głośno wypuścił powietrze. Drugą ręką dotknęła jego ramienia. Zadrżał, wziął głęboki oddech i nagle odwrócił się w jej stronę na krześle, i nim zdążyła zareagować, tulił się do niej jak małe dziecko, płacząc bezgłośnie.

Rozmowy przy stole ucichły. Kobiety ocierały ukradkiem łzy z policzków, Harry uśmiechał się łagodnie, przyciągając do siebie Ginny, Ron pozieleniał lekko, czym zasłużył sobie na kuksańca od Hermiony, Hargrid smarkał nos tak głośno, że gnomy zaczęły wystawiać z nor swoje pokraczne łby, Neville wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć z wrażenia i tylko Luna spokojnie jadła swój tort, uśmiechając się samymi kącikami ust.

McGonagall objęła roztrzęsionego Mistrza Eliksirów i gładząc go po plecach, szeptała mu do ucha:

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Severusie, wszystko będzie dobrze...

/\

\/

_Severusie!_

_Jak tam Ci się wiedzie? Dawno nie dawałeś znaku życia, choć widziałem ostatni Twój artykuł w „Eliksirach Współczesnych" – pewnie dlatego się nie odzywałeś. Cóż, opracowanie tak skutecznej receptury Eliksiru Tojadowego musiało być niezwykle pracochłonne. Szkoda, że Remus nie może wypróbować ulepszonej wersji. _

_Dobrze, dobrze, bez smętów i gadania o przeszłości. Nie krzyw się._

_Wiesz, że Ginny jest w ciąży, prawda? Za dwa miesiące powinna rodzić i spodziewamy się chłopca. Przynajmniej tak mówi Molly, a ona chyba potrafi rozpoznać chłopca, nie?_

_Przechodząc do rzeczy – pomyśleliśmy z Ginny, że jeśli to faktycznie będzie chłopiec, to odtrzyma on imię po Dumbledorze. Albus Potter brzmi nieźle, nie sądzisz? Mam zamiar w tej sprawie porozmawiać z portretem Dyrektora, ale nie sądzę, by się miał sprzeciwiać. _

_Zapytasz, co Tobie do tego? Otóż na drugie imię wybraliśmy imię następcy Dumbledore'a. Albus Severus Potter. _

_Widzę Twoją minę oczami wyobraźni. I nie mogę powstrzymać chichotu. _

_Myślę jednak, że to dobry pomysł. Z tym imieniem znaczy się. Wszak to Dumbledore'a i Twoja zasługa w dużej mierze, że mogę spokojnie planować przyszłość i wybierać imiona synom. A połączenie znaczeniowe jest mieszanką wybuchową. Kto wie, co z niego wyniknie. _

_Wiem, że może powinienem Cię zapytać, czy mogę tak nazwać kolejnego Pottera. Ale wiem też, że byś się nie zgodził, więc nie pytam, a oznajmiam. Wciąż jestem bezczelny i nie mam za grosz szacunku. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów._

_Pozdrowienia ode mnie i Ginny, która zaprasza Cię któregoś dnia na obiad – wpadnij, zrobisz nam wielką przyjemność._

_Harry._

_/\  
_

_Potter!_

_Nigdy nie byłeś normalny, ale z wiekiem Ci się pogarsza najwyraźniej. Może jakiś niedorobiony czarnoksiężnik Cię czymś potraktował? Przebadaj się w Mungu. Chociaż to i tak bezcelowe, bo jak coś sobie wbijesz to tego durnego łba, to i tak nie zmienisz zdania. _

_Masz rację – nie zgadzam się. I właściwie powinienem Ci tego zabronić, ale co mi z tego przyjdzie, jak i tak nie posłuchasz. W końcu to swojego dzieciaka chcesz skaleczyć takimi imionami, zwłaszcza tym drugim. Nie skarż mi się potem, że dzieciak wyrósł na jakiegoś świra. Ostrzegałem._

_Skończ wreszcie z tymi podniosłymi mowami i wciskaniem mi na każdym kroku mojego bohaterstwa. Wiem, co jest moją zasługą, a co nie. Nie potrzebuję przypominania na każdym kroku. _

_Co do Eliksiru Tojadowego – wiedziałem, że wyskoczysz z tym swoim Lupinem. Wiedz jednak, że nie zrobiłem tego z myślą o tym... no, o nim. Przynajmniej nie do końca z myślą o nim. W ogóle to mam z tego niezłą kasę, więc nie ma w tym wszystkim nic szlachetnego. _

_Z tym obiadem to wątpię, czy to dobry pomysł. Twoja żona jest w zaawansowanej ciąży, więc pewnie nie ma ochoty stać przy garach, a uchowaj Merlinie mnie od Twojej kuchni. Nie mówiąc już o Twoim rozwrzeszczanym pierworodnym – znów będzie się darł na mój widok i nawet nie mogę mu mieć tego za złe._

_SS._

_/\  
_

_Severusie!_

_Nie martw się ani Ginny, ani Jamesem – obiad zaoferowała się ugotować Molly, która i tak codziennie u nas jest, a James... No, za niego nie mogę ręczyć, ale w ostateczności rzuci się na niego Silencio i będzie spokój. Choć wiem, że wolałbyś potraktować go czymś mocniejszym. Ale, możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, on Cię lubi. Na swój, potterowy, sposób. _

_Ginny proponuje najbliższą sobotę, o 16. Molly zrobi paszteciki._

_Pozdrawiamy,_

_Harry i Ginny_

_/\  
_

_Potter!_

_Niech Wam będzie. Sobota, 16. Tylko bez scen. Żadnych łzawych przywitań. Ani toastów. _

_A pasztecików ma być dużo. _

_I nie przyniosę żadnej zabawki temu Waszemu dzieciakowi. Nie jestem dobrym wujkiem. _

_SS_

_/\_

_Severusie!_

_Nie szkodzi, James ma tyle zabawek, że nie ma jak przejść, gdy je wszystkie wyciągnie. W żadnym wypadku nie nazwałbym Cię „dobrym wujkiem". Uchowaj Merlinie. _

_Scen też żadnych nie planuję. Ale jak rozpłaczesz się na mój widok, to już nie moja wina._

_Nie prychaj, żartowałem. Czekamy na Ciebie w sobotę. _

_Do zobaczenia._

_Harry i Ginny_

/\ 

Punktualnie o 16 Severus uniósł dłoń i zapukał do drzwi. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy stanął w nich Harry Potter i uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok.

- Nie szczerz się tak, Potter. To tylko ja – warknął Severus, choć bez złośliwości w głosie.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Snape – odparł Harry i cofnął się wgłąb domu, gestem dłoni zapraszając Mistrza Eliksirów do środka. Snape westchnął ciężko, teatralnie i wszedł do domu.


End file.
